Lessons Learned
by Emador
Summary: MIRACLE Jules Bailey is a trainer and manager for the 1980 Olympic Hockey team. With histories with some of the guys on the team, and hardships ahead of her, what sort of lessons to be learned come her way?
1. High School and College

_A/N: Alright, well, here is yet another story from me. Personally, it's not one I'm crazy about, but the idea hit me, and I just had to write it. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Also, I give special thanks to StarrShyne who, without her, this story probably wouldn't be done yet. ;)_

**Chapter 1- High School and College**

_March 1974_

_Duluth High School, Duluth, MN_

After track practice Julianne Bailey walked into the locker room to take a shower.

"Jules!" squealed her best friend, Trina Davis.

"Geez, girl, at a pitch like that, you could make a dog wince," replied Jules, setting down her bag.

"You'll never guess who asked me out today," said Trina.

"David Cassidy," said Jules, rolling her eyes.

"No…Phil Verchota," Trina said, smiling.

Jules looked over at her. "Trina, please tell me you said no."

"Are you kidding me? We're going out this Friday night!"

"Trina, please don't go out with him! He's a womanizer! God only knows how many girls he's been with!"

"But Jules, he's SO cute!"

"If you say so…" said Jules.

The next month…

Jules was sitting at home doing her homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," she heard Trina's voice on the other end. She could tell she had been crying.

"Trina, what's wrong?" asked Jules, putting down her pencil.

"It's Phil…" Jules sighed inwardly. "He was being so sweet…and so last Friday night I…we had sex. And now he won't return my phone calls!"

"Trina, I'm so sorry," she said. Jules didn't want to say 'I told you so' because it would only make her feel worse.

"It's just…he said he loved me!" Trina began bawling.

"Sweetie, boys will say anything to get you into bed…"

_November 1974_

Jules was walking down the hall going to class when she saw one of the kids from student government decorating a bulletin board. She stopped to see what was going up. It was the announcements of the Homecoming court. Jules saw her name up there as the Homecoming Queen. Right next to the King's: Phil Verchota.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jules to the kid. "Is this official?"

"Yeah," said the kid. "We just counted all the votes last night."

"Are you sure that's right?"

The kid looked her up and down and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. Who are you to think it wasn't?"

"Sorry, I'm just…shocked at the results."

"So are we. We had our money on the student body president and the quarterback."

Jules sighed and went on to her class.

_Homecoming Dance_

At the dance, the court was announced. It was finally time to announce the king and queen.

"And now, I present to you," said the student body president. "The captain of the hockey team, and your 1974 Homecoming King, Phil Verchota!"

Jules was shocked at the amount of applause for Phil. She never particularly cared for him—she didn't know what these people saw in him.

"And now your Homecoming Queen, captain of your volleyball team, and favorite track runner, Julianne Bailey!"

Jules put on a smile as she went up to be crowned. As much as she appreciated the student body for their support, this was the last place on earth she wanted to be.

"And now the king and queen will share a spotlight dance."

A slow song began playing and Phil took Jules's hand and led her down to the dance floor.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise, eh, Jules?" said Phil.

"You have no idea," said Jules, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, be happy at least."

"Oh, I am. Just not happy that I have to dance with you."

"You certainly are bitter."

"I am not bitter!" said Jules, taken aback. "Under any other circumstances I would have been thrilled at this, and I love our school dances, but I hate to break it to you—it's all you."

"What did I do?"

"You mean other than being a chauvinistic pig and breaking my best friend's heart?"

"Well, can't we put that stuff behind us for tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well, you know the tradition," Phil smirked,

"What tradition?" Jules looked at him.

"The tradition…of the Homecoming king and queen in the backseat of the king's car after the dance."

"Well, you can choose one of the princesses for that honor—and count me out."

"Come on, Jules."

"No," said Jules. "Look, Phil, I am tired of high school, tired of how this whole high school thing works. No."

"You certainly are a tough cookie," said Phil.

_September 1975_

After high school, Jules had been accepted to the University of Minnesota-Duluth—right in her hometown.

Jules had finished moving into her dorm. She said good-bye to her parents and figured she'd walk around campus a bit to familiarize herself with the place. As she began walking to the center of campus, she remembered her friend Justin Allen was also going to be there at UMD. She remembered him telling her which dorm hall he was going to be in, so she headed over there.

She knocked on the door and Justin answered. "Hey Jules," he smiled.

"Hey Justin, how'd the move-in go?" she asked.

"It went great. Come on in."

"Thanks. I was just walking around campus, and remembered you saying you were going to be living here."

Justin nodded. "Yep, this is the place. My roommate isn't here at the moment, but he'll be back soon. He's a really cool guy."

Jules nodded. "What's his name?"

"John. John…oh, I forgot his last name."

Jules nodded. "Well, I'm sure I'll meet him some time."

On the first day of classes, Jules took her seat in her math class. She didn't want to take math, but she figured she might as well get it out of the way; it was only a general education requirement. Not long after she sat down, a handsome young man sat down next to her.

"Hi," said Jules, giving him a smile.

"Hi," he replied. "I'm John Harrington." He extended his hand.

"Jules Bailey." Jules shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Where you from?"

"Right here in Duluth. What about you?"

"Virginia, Minnesota."

"Oh, okay. I know where that is."

"Good, because I'll tell people, and they'll start treating me like I'm from Virginia the state."

Jules laughed. "That must be interesting."

"Yeah…so what are you studying?"

"I'm an athletic training major," said Jules.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. What's your favorite sport?"

"Probably the same as the entire state."

John laughed. "Yeah. I'm going to be playing hockey here."

"Oh yeah?" said Jules. "That's neat."

John nodded. "So you taking this just as a gen ed?"

Jules nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to, but I have to."

"I feel your pain," he smiled as the professor walked into the lecture hall.

For the next few weeks, Jules never met Justin's roommate until one night, Jules came over to their dorm to visit Justin. They were sitting on his bed, talking about how classes were going, when the slightly ajar door opened all the way, and in walked a boy, who was rather tall, muscular, wet, and had nothing on but a towel around his waist. For a moment, Jules couldn't take her eyes off his rather muscular build.

He didn't see her, but when he began to take off his towel to get dressed, Jules made her presence known.

"Whoa there," she said, putting her hand up to block her view. "Lemme leave before you do that, there, pal."

The boy, Justin's roommate, John Harrington, hadn't even seen her. "Wow, I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't see you."

"No prob, just…let me leave."

Jules quickly left, without looking at John. John never got a look at her face, so he had no idea who it was. Jules, on the other hand, realized that it was John Harrington, who sat next to her in math.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Jules Bailey," he said. "That girl I've been telling you about who I went to high school with." John then realized who it was.

The next day in class, Jules was in her usual seat when she saw John Harrington walk in. She couldn't help but smile, remembering the slightly embarrassing ordeal the night before. John took his usual seat next to Jules, although neither spoke for some time.

"Enjoy the shower last night?" she asked, trying to break the silence with a joke.

John laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had been studying all day for an exam, and was still trying to remember stuff."

"No problem," Jules was smiling.

Through out the year, Jules and John, who later revealed his nickname, Bah, became close friends. When hockey season came, Jules went to every hockey game, and cheered on the team. Bah soon introduced her to Mark Pavelich, a short, mild mannered boy with a friendly smile.

One day, Jules knocked on Bah's door. He came to the door.

"Hey," he smiled, when he saw her standing there.

"Hi," she said. "You're never going to guess what I'm going to do."

"Probably not," said Bah. "What are you going to do?"

"Try out for the '76 Olympic Team."

"Are you serious?"

Jules nodded, walking in. "It's something I've wanted to do since I was a little girl."

"I had no idea you…"

"I know," said Jules. "But I've been training. I know it's a long shot, and I probably won't make it, but I want to at least try."

"What event?"

"Speedskating."

"Do they have that for women?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Of course they do. Started in 1960." She smiled.

"Well excuse me," Bah smiled. "So you have certainty you're not going to make it, but you're going to the tryouts anyway?" Jules nodded. Bah smiled, "That's great. I say go for it."

"Really?" asked Jules, smiling. "Good, coz I was beginning to question my own sanity."

Bah laughed. "When are the tryouts?"

"Next week."

As it turned out, Jules didn't make the team.

"It's not surprising," said Jules on the way back from the tryouts with Bah. "I mean, I've only trained on my own. No coach, no trainer, no nothing. Just using what I've seen on the Olympics and my own knowledge."

"Well, we'll see about 1980, then, won't we?" Bah smiled.

One day at lunch, Pavelich, Bah, and Jules were all eating in the cafeteria together. Mark and Bah were talking about the next day's hockey game.

"What time do you guys have to leave?" asked Jules, assuming the game was away.

"It's a home game," replied Bah.

"Oh, cool," said Jules. "Means I can go watch you guys. Who are you playing?"

"Minnesota," replied Bah.

Jules looked at him. "University of Minnesota?" Bah nodded. "What time are you guys playing?" she asked.

"I think the game's at five," said Bah. Pavelich nodded.

Jules nodded. "I'll be there."

Sure enough, the next day at five, Jules was in the stands with her roommate, who she dragged along so she wouldn't have to be alone.

"So why are we here again?" asked Trina, her roommate and friend from high school.

Jules rolled her eyes. "The boys are playing, why wouldn't we be here?" she asked.

"Because I never come. Now I'm bored."

"Well, the game hasn't started yet. Once it starts, if you're still bored, you can look at the University of Minnesota boys." The seemed to satisfy Trina for the moment. Soon the boys came out and started skating.

The game began and Trina and Jules looked up.

"Oh my God," said Jules.

"What?" asked Trina.

"It's Phil."

"Verchota?" Jules nodded. "Oh geez, where?" Jules pointed to center ice where Phil Verchota was facing off to Pavelich. "How did he get into college?"

"Probably screwed the admissions counselor," said Jules, laughing.

"Nah, that would've gotten him rejected," Trina laughed.

"Then maybe she's the only one he didn't screw." Jules smiled.

"You know, that McClanahan is pretty cute," said Trina.

Jules followed Trina's gaze. She looked around at the team. "You know, Trina, find a guy on that team who _isn't_ cute." Trina was quiet for a few moments, looking at them.

"Good point," Trina smiled.

The girls continued watching the game, and after a good hockey game, it was over.

"Good Lord," said Jules. "That wasn't a game. That was a slaughter." She looked up to the scoreboard that read 7-2.

"No kidding," said Trina. "Are you going out with the boys after they change?"

Jules nodded. "Probably. I'll see you later." Trina left and Jules walked out into the lobby to wait for Bah and Pavelich.

Bah, Pav, and Jules went to the bar that night. "Well, it was only one game," said Jules, trying to cheer them up.

"True," said Bah. "But still…7-2…"

"They played a bit differently, didn't they?" asked Jules.

Bah nodded. "It had almost a bit of a European feel to it."

"But Herb had those boys in shape…my word," said Jules.

They heard uproar of laughter from across the bar. They all looked over. "Who are they?" Jules wondered aloud.

"That's them—the U of M hockey team." Jules nodded, continuing to watch them. Certain boys caught her eye and she caught herself staring. She shook her head and turned back towards Bah and Pav, who were smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You are so not subtle," Bah laughed.

"Shut up," Jules rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Want us to introduce you?"

"No," said Jules firmly.

Bah chuckled. "Come on, Jules, I'll introduce you. Which one did you have your eye on?"

"No," said Jules. "None of them." She laughed and shook her head. "None of them could put a candle to you two," she winked.


	2. Transfer

_StarrShyne: Oh, your review certainly did amuse me, LOL. About the Ramsey thing…yeah, that would happen._

_Indiangirl2008: Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, I love it when people try and guess what's going to happen in the story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

_Meadow567: I can't TELL you what's gonna happen…just gotta read! ;)_

_Nikkd03: Thank you so much for your review! After this story, I'm going to be working on a CSI:NY fic, and then HOPEFULLY finishing my other 2 Miracle fics. I need to stop thinking of new ideas! LOL!_

**Chapter 2- Transfer**

Jules, Bah, and Pavelich became good friends over the remainder of that year and into the next. One beautiful spring day, Jules was walking back from the book store when she passed by her old high school. On the ground was a flyer. It was advertising an admission representative from the University of Minnesota, the sister college to UMD, coming to talk about some of their up and coming programs. One of the programs listed was Athletic Training. Jules didn't know why it caught her attention so much, but she showed it in her back pack and to the back of her mind.

All day and all night that flyer nagged at Jules. She decided it couldn't hurt, so she decided to go see the representative when he came to town to see what there was to offer, at least.

She felt awkward sitting amongst all of the high school kids, but to her relief saw a few adults there alone, who must have been interested in furthering their education. Jules listened as the representative moved on to talk about their Athletic Training program. He discussed how they would select certain students to work with the coaches and sports teams there, if they were interested, and dropped a few names of successful trainers who had gone through their program.

After the representative moved onto their Nursing program, Jules snuck out and took an application from the back and went back to her dorm.

That night she figured that just applying wouldn't hurt. She quickly filled out the application and wrote up an essay. Jules bit her lip as she signed the bottom of the application. She stuck it in the mail and refused to think about it anymore. She decided to wait until she got the letter.

"Hey, have you studied for the Anatomy exam on Friday?" Bah asked as he was walking Jules back to her dorm.

"A little, why?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me a bit," he said.

"No problem. When are you free?"

"I don't have anything going the rest of the day."

"Neither do I," said Jules. "Just let me check my mail and we can start now." Bah nodded. Jules and Bah walked to the mail room where Jules found a letter from the University of Minnesota in her box. She glanced at Bah, who was distracted, and she put it in her purse until later.

They walked back to her room. When Jules was in the bathroom, Bah saw a University of Minnesota letterhead on her desk. He glanced toward the door and picked up the letter, reading it quickly.

_Dear Julianne Bailey,_

_We are happy to grant you admission to the athletic training program of the University of Minnesota…_ it began.

Bah sighed as he read the letter.

"Hey," Jules said behind him.

Bah, startled, turned around, the letter in hand. Jules saw what he had been reading. She looked up at him. "Bah, I can explain," she said.

Bah shrugged. "None needed. It's well known they have a better program. It's not like you NEED to give me a play-by-play of your possible plans."

Jules sighed and sat down again. "I saw the flyer when I was walking home…it kept nagging at me…"

"Are you going to transfer?"

Jules bit her lip. "I think so."

Bah gave a small smile. "I'm happy for you."

"You're not mad?"

Bah shook his head. "Why would I be? I'll be sad you're leaving, but you're going on to something bigger and better."

Jules smiled. "Thank you."

At the end of the year, Bah and Pav helped Jules pack up her stuff. Bah drove down to Minneapolis with her to help her find an apartment and help her move in. They found one not too far away from the university and spent a whole day moving in.

At the end of the day, Jules sat on one of the boxes, leaning against the wall.

"Well," said Bah, standing up. "I should get back on the road."

Jules looked up at him. "Yeah, I suppose. Thank you so much for everything."

Bah smiled. "It was a pleasure." Jules stood up to walk him back to his car. "You know, I was thinking about this whole program, and…if you ever get a chance to talk to alumni…you might be able to find someone who can help you train."

Jules smiled. "Thanks, Bah. Call me when you get home."

Bah nodded. "I will. Take care." He gave her a hug.

"You too."

Throughout the year, Jules worked hard in her classes, and went to every function on campus where athletic training alumni might be. Every day after classes, she would go and practice skating.

Soon, winter sports came along and the opportunity to help with either basketball or hockey came along. Jules figured she'd throw caution to the wind and sign up for hockey. To her surprise she got the position.

One day she had to sit down and meet with Herb Brooks, the hockey coach.

"So, Julianne Bailey," said Herb, looking at the paperwork given to him by the school. "You've been assigned to this team to help out for experience."

"That's correct," said Jules.

"If you don't mind, could you explain all this to me? The university doesn't exactly keep us coaches clued into what they do when they try something new."

Jules smiled. "Well, the university has a new program where Athletic Training majors can be assigned to one of the university's teams to help out for experience in their field."

"I see," said Herb. "Well, you will be helping out mostly with Doc, and helping me out occasionally."

Jules nodded. "Alright."

"If you don't mind my asking, Ms. Bailey—"

"Please, call me Jules," she said.

"Alright," said Herb. "If you don't mind my asking Jules, why did you choose the hockey team? Wouldn't you be more comfortable with a girls team?"

"Well, Coach Brooks, I guess it's because I like hockey, and I'm training for the 1980 Olympics, so I feel that this experience would be beneficial in not only my major but in my goal as well."

Herb looked at her and nodded. "Alright. Sounds good. Come with me and I'll introduce you to Doc."

The next week was tryouts for the team. Jules helped Herb and Doc. After the cuts were made, and the team put together, Herb introduced Jules to the rest of the team. As Herb was talking, Jules noticed Phil Verchota among the faces. She silently cursed herself for not remembering that he went here.

After the first practice, Jules was sitting on the bench putting down the final roster onto the university form when she heard someone skate near her. She looked up and saw Phil Verchota standing there in his hockey gear.

"Hi Jules," he said.

"Hi Phil," she said.

"I had no idea you went here," he said.

"Well, I just transferred this semester."

"Oh," said Phil. "Well, a bunch of the guys are going to get something to eat after we shower and change. Do you want to join us?"

Jules nodded. "Sure."

Phil nodded and skated off to change. Jules was surprised. No rude or chauvinistic comments, no winking, or smirking. Maybe he had grown up. "Not likely," said Jules, finishing copying down the roster.

After Jules turned the roster into the athletic department she waited in the lobby of the ice rink for Phil and the others.

The door to the locker room opened and a boy a few inches taller than her walked out. She recognized him from practice. "Jules?" he asked.

Jules looked up. "Yes," she said.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Neal Broten."

"Oh, hi," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Phil said to tell you he would be out shortly. I guess you're joining us for dinner?"

Jules nodded. "Yeah."

Soon, the rest of the boys that were joining them came out, and they all went out to dinner. When they were seated Jules felt a little awkward, being the only girl there, but the boys treated her no differently, which was a relief. Phil seemed to have grown up…a little. It was hard to tell with him being in the company of the guys.

After they all dispersed, Phil was walking Jules back to her apartment. They reached the front door in no time.

"So, Jules," said Phil. "You think you'd be interested in going out some time?"

"As in a date or as old friends?" she asked.

Phil swallowed. "As a date."

Jules sighed. "Look, Phil, last time I checked, you didn't have a care in the world and were a player like none other. Why should I go out with you if I know I'm only going to get my heart broken?"

"I'm not going to break your heart," said Phil. "I promise."

"Why do I doubt you?"

"Can you let me prove it to you?"

Jules chuckled. "I'd like to see that."

Phil smiled. "You got it. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."


	3. Pursuit

_Meadow567: I'm glad you like it…just wait until we REALLY get things going!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out! As of the end of the last chapter, no, they weren't going out._

_Soccersweeper8: Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_Starrshyne: Hope you enjoy this one…I still think this story sucks, LOL. But whatever gets you and the marine in the elevator, right? LOL_

_Nikkd03: Well, then you might not enjoy this chapter too much…but fear not! There are about 20+ more chapters to have stuff happen!_

_Klinoa: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 3- Pursuit**

Over the course of the season, Jules helped Doc and learned from him as well as helped Herb on the ice, learning a world of knowledge there. At the same time, she got to know the boys on the team. More specifically, she got reacquainted with Phil. He seemed to be quite a different person than the boy she had danced with at Homecoming a couple years before.

"Phil, can I ask you something?" Jules said one day when Phil was walking her back from practice to her apartment.

"Go for it," he said.

"Well, you were mean to me in high school, so why all of a sudden do you take an interest now?" she asked.

"Well," said Phil. "I think most of it has been playing for Herb. He's Captain Blood, but there's a method to his madness. He's taught me a lot not only about hockey, but about being a person."

Jules nodded as they reached her door. "I see," she said.

"You wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

Jules smiled. "I'm not sure yet. And for the record, that's your 11th no from me."

Phil smiled. "I'm not gonna quit unless you change your answer."

Jules chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Phil sighed as he walked away from her apartment door. He walked back to his room and did a little…cleaning.

A half hour later, Phil burst into Steve Janaszak's room with a huge stack of magazines.

"What are you doing, Phil?" he asked.

"You need to take these," said Phil.

Janaszak looked at the stack. "You realize these are all Playboys?"

Phil nodded. "I don't want Jules finding them in case she comes to my room."

"You're serious about this girl, aren't you?"

Phil nodded. "Thanks Janny."

The year went on, and Phil kept asking Jules out, and she kept saying no.

"Why don't you give up, Philly?" asked Neal, one day in the locker room.

"I can't give up," said Phil. "She drives me crazy. I can't stop thinking about her."

One day, Jules walked out of her apartment and found a bouquet of wild flowers on her welcome mat. There was a note with them,

_Just Because…._

_I hope you have a great day._

_Phil_

Jules smiled and put them in a vase inside.

One day after practice, Jules was out with the boys getting dinner. Phil wasn't with them.

"So Jules," said Baker. "I hear Phil has been quite the wannabe-Romeo."

Jules laughed. "You're telling me."

"How come you won't go out with him?" asked Robbie.

"I don't know," said Jules. "I just don't trust he's changed like he says he has."

"Then you haven't seen much of him," said Robbie.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy has barely talked to any other girl since you've come around…he's shoved off dozens who have hit on him."

"Really?"

"Well, what's the worst that could happen after one date?" asked Baker.

Jules thought about it for a moment. "True," she said.

The next day after practice, Jules and Phil were walking to her apartment.

"You getting anxious about the championship rounds coming up?" Jules asked.

"A little bit," said Phil. "But I think we'll be okay."

Jules nodded. "You guys have been working hard."

"So have you," said Phil.

"I haven't done much," said Jules.

"No, I'm talking about early in the mornings."

Jules looked up at him. "How do you know about that?"

Phil shrugged. "I went to skate over there one morning and saw you skating. You were going pretty fast."

Jules. "Yeah, unfortunately not fast enough."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I have this idea in my head that if I work hard enough I can make the Olympic speed skating team in 1980." Jules rushed it off as nothing.

"I think you can do it," said Phil. "If you work hard enough."

"You think?" asked Jules as they walked up the steps towards her front door.

"Yeah," said Phil. "Well, here we are."

"Yeah. Thanks for walking me back," said Jules.

"Sure thing," said Phil. "Look, Jules—"

"Yes," said Jules.

"What?" asked Phil.

"I already know what you were going to ask, and yes, I will go on a date with you."

"You will?"

"Yeah," said Jules nodded.

Phil smiled. "Good," he said. "Friday night work for you?"

Jules nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Phil walked back to his place, smiling the whole way.

Throughout the rest of that school year, Jules came to find out that Phil Verchota had indeed grown up since high school, and it was like a breath of fresh air. After their first date, Jules decided she liked him enough to see him a couple more times, and those couple more times led to a relationship.

They carried their relationship through that summer and into the next school year, where they were seniors.

"This year, and then that's it," said Phil one day when a few members of the hockey team were all eating lunch.

"You sure you're gonna be able to graduate this year, Philly?" joked Broten.

"Yes," said Phil, rolling his eyes. "Now we have to make this year really good, so we have to make it to the championships this year."

"Why?" asked Robbie. "Just because you're graduating and you won't have another chance to?"

"You're forgetting '76," said Phil.

"Yeah, the year you got your ass handed to you after the game," said Baker, laughing.

"I missed that one," said Jules.

"It was the national championships," said Christoff. "Everyone was throwing cheap shots, but I guess Boston had enough of that, and after the game, their bench emptied and just started laying it on Robbie and a couple of the other guys out there. Soon, our bench emptied and, well…let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Wow," said Jules. "Who won?"

"The game or the fights?" Robbie asked.

"The game," Jules said, laughing.

"We did, of course," said Phil.

"Jules, are you helping out with the team again?" asked Baker.

"Believe it or not, Herb actually asked me to," said Jules. "Shocked the hell out of me."

"No kidding," said Phil. Jules gave him a slap in the chest. "Hey, we should go out tonight after classes."

"You can't," said Jules. "You have to study."

"Hhmmph," said Phil.

"Oh, she's got you whipped!" said Christoff.

"Now we see why he's graduating," joked Robbie.

Jules looked at her watch. "Oh, I have class," she said. She gave Phil a kiss. "I'll see you guys later." She picked up her bag and walked out.

"I hate having her leave, but I love watching her walk away," said Phil.

"You and about half the team," said Baker.

"Speaking of which," said Christoff. "Have far have you two gotten?"

Phil reached over and slapped Christoff on the back of the head. "What kind of question is that? We've been together nine months, what do you think?"

"Well, you never know. She's got you studying, so who knows in what other areas she wears the pants in the relationship."

"Let me tell you something," said Phil. "Never, ever let the woman wear the pants in the relationship. Any man who does is signing that relationship away to hell."

"Phil Verchota giving dating advice—there's a new one," said Robbie, rolling his eyes. He finished off his drink. "I'll see you guys at tryouts this afternoon."


	4. 1979 Championships

_Nikkd03: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And Jules and Phil growing on you...well...good...I hope you enjoy this chapter:D_

_meadow567: I don't think you'd ever trust Phil even if I made him quit the team and become a monk, LOL. Well, your suspicions are correct...of course. :P_

_StarrShyne: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it. It feels rushed to me, but I might edit it in future years...after all my OTHER fics are done, LOL._

_ vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter..._

**Chapter 4– 1979 Championships**

That hockey season, Jules helped Herb and Doc in very much the same manner as she had the year before, but without college credit this time. The season went by without much going on, other than Jules and Phil's relationship reaching the one year anniversary. It was something that had shocked everyone who knew Phil. The boy whose relationship longevity track record hardly extended two months had been with the same girl for a whole year with no major screw ups. Phil and Jules themselves could hardly believe it had been a whole year already.

The one thing that was celebrated bigger than Jules and Phil's one year was that the boys made it to the national championships.

The night of the championships, Jules was on the bench already with Doc, waiting for Herb and the boys to come out. They were playing against Bowling Green.

"Jules," said Doc.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I might forget to say this later, so I'm going to say it now. I just wanted to tell you that it has been a pleasure working with you these past two seasons," he said.

Jules smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Doc. And thank you for everything you've taught me."

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. Being with the team these past two seasons has really changed my outlook on a lot of things," she said.

"Like what?"

"I'm finding I really like the managerial side of this whole thing, since that's what Herb had me do a lot of this season."

"Ah, so no MD for you?" Doc asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Jules smiled. "No, I don't think so."

Soon, the boys skated out and Herb walked into the bench.

The game wasn't an easy one to play, but the boys played hard, and after 3 periods, they beat Bowling Green and were named the 1979 National Champions.

There was a celebration somewhere everywhere on campus. Jules could hardly make it out of the building before the boys were finished showering and changing. She knew where to find them, so she went to one of the dorm buildings where many of the boys lived and found the celebration was already going strong.

She walked in and saw Robbie first. "Jules!" he said, waking over.

"Congratulations, Robbie!" she said, smiling and giving him a hug.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm good for now. Where's Phil?"

"I don't know—should be around here somewhere!"

"Thanks," Jules nodded.

Jules searched and searched for Phil. Most of the guys on the team said he had come there with him, but she couldn't find him. She went up and checked his room and a couple of the others guys' room, but he wasn't anywhere. She sighed exasperatedly as she walked back into the lobby.

"Hey," said Neal after she walked in.

"Hey Brots," she said. "You haven't seen Phil, have you?"

Neal shook his head. "Sorry, not since the locker room."

Jules sighed again. "Alright, thanks."

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen him and was wondering where he was."

Neal shrugged. "He'll show up soon. Come on and celebrate with us."

Jules smiled. "Alright."

Around two in the morning, the party started to die down. Those who hadn't already left were passed out or nearly passed out in the lobby.

Jules, who had left to go get aspirin at the market, walked back into the lobby to find most of the boys in there passed out.

"Oh boy," she said. "I guess my job doesn't end with the season."

She grabbed some trash bags and started picking up all the trash that was scattered across the room.

"Need some help?" Jules heard behind her. She turned around to see Ramsey standing there.

"Hey Mike," she said. "That would be nice." Ramsey picked up a trash bag and helped her collect the trash, cans, and bottles. "I would have expected you to be passed out like these guys."

Ramsey shrugged. "My parents have a trust fund for me. They've been saving since I was born, and they say if I stay clean and sober until I'm 21, then I get it."

"But they wouldn't have known."

Ramsey shrugged. "I don't do well with a guilty conscience."

Jules smiled. "I'm proud of you, Mike," she said.

Mike smiled and continued helping her pick up the trash. After they picked up the trash, they looked at the boys in the lobby.

"What do you think?" asked Jules. "Should we try and get them to their rooms, or let them sleep it off?"

Mike looked around the room. "I say let them sleep it off."

Jules nodded. "Good idea. Well, I'm going back home. I'll be back in the morning to check on all of them."

Ramsey nodded. "You want me to walk you back?"

Jules nodded. "That would be nice." Jules grabbed her jacket and they walked out towards Jules place. "You haven't happened to see Phil tonight, did you?"

Ramsey shook his head. "I saw him come into the lobby, but after that, I don't remember seeing him."

Jules nodded. "I haven't seen him since before the game. I'm beginning to worry a bit."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Ramsey.

Jules nodded. "I hope so."

The next morning, Jules came back to the lobby with coffee and aspirin. A couple of the guys had woken up, and a few were still out cold.

"Hey Janny," said Jules, walking over to Steve Janaszak.

"Oy…never, never again," he said, moaning.

Jules chuckled. "Oh, you will, and you know it." She handed him the aspirin and a cup of water. "Here."

"You're an angel, Jules."

"I like to think so."

Jules tended to a couple of the other boys before venturing upstairs to check Phil's room, hoping he'd be in there. She walked up the stairs and knocked lightly. When she received no answer she opened the door a bit and found him lying on his bed.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over.

"Hey Jules," he groaned.

"Hey hun," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hangover, huh?" Phil nodded. "Here." She gave him aspirin and a cup of water. "Take the edge off at least."

"Thanks."

Jules nodded. "I couldn't find you last night."

"Yeah, there was this party in another dorm I got caught up in," he said. "Came back here and you were gone."

Jules nodded. "Yeah, I left early."

"I feel like crap."

"You should take a shower. It'll make you feel a little bit better." Phil nodded. "I'll get your sweats."

Jules walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer when something on the floor caught her eye. It was red and lacy. She picked it up with two fingers and held it up. It was a pair of red, lacy underwear that wasn't hers.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just something left over from a post party celebration," said Phil. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Where were you last night?"

Phil sighed. "Look, Jules…I was drunk, okay? I didn't know what I was doing …it just happened, you know? I didn't mean to."

Jules stood up. "Just happened? Phil, things like that don't just happen. A lot of things have to happen before it happens."

"Jules, please not now."

"No. Now. Let's go through these, shall we? You and this girl cross each other's paths. Then, you have to consciously make the decision that you want to sleep with her. You have to walk from whatever lobby you were at and make it all the way up to your dorm. You have to get undressed. She has to get undressed. You then have to find a condom, put it on, and THEN it happens—all of this while forgetting, or ignoring, the fact that you have a girlfriend."

"Look, Jules…you're wanting a serious relationship and I'm…not. I want a few more years where I can be free and not tied down."

Jules looked at him. "You're saying this now. You're saying this NOW after over a year?" Phil shrugged. "I'm obviously not worth much to you, am I?" Phil shrugged.

Jules scoffed and paced the room for a bit. "Yeah, so I screwed another girl…big deal."

Jules stopped in her tracks and walked over to him. She slapped him in the face and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

She stormed to her apartment before letting herself break down into tears. She realized Phil hadn't changed, although she wondered why he changed when he was with her,

Jules sat in her room, crying her eyes out, feeling completely worthless. She got up on her bed and grabbed the phone, dialing Bah's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pav, is Bah there?"

"Hey Jules," said Pav. "Yeah, here he is."

"Jules?" Bah said. Jules could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey," she said, trying her best to put on her happy voice.

Bah, however, heard the crack in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Jules, trying to sound convincing.

Bah, again, heard her voice waiver. "Jules, what's wrong?" Jules sniffed. "Aw, Jules…is it Phil?"

Jules swallowed. "Yeah…he, uh…got drunk last night and slept with another girl."

"Oh Jules…I'm so sorry…" Bah sighed. "I wish I could be there with you."

Jules shrugged, even though Bah couldn't see her.


	5. Surprise

_Meadow567: I already did my Bah story…. "One Fine Day"….Bah and Jen….ring any bells?_

_Balletdancer: Hehehe, yay for Bah! He makes another appearance in this chapter—enjoy!_

_B: Yeah, this story is full of Phil antics…just wait until the Olympic training starts!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, yeah, well, Phil only gets worse before he gets better! Just wait!_

_Nikkd03: Hehehe, then you're gonna hate me this whole story! LOL. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Starrshyne: I made it up about Ramsey…he seemed the kind to have one, LOL. I dunno why. Jules is in the athletic training field, not med field. She was helping Doc only when he needed it._

_**A/N: Okay, this marks the end of the loooong chapters. I'll try to update more often to compensate for the short chapters!**_

**Chapter 5- Surprise**

Jules was sitting in her apartment the next weekend, trying to concentrate on the show that was on TV. It was Friday night and was the first one she had spent alone in the past year. She sighed and decided to give up on it for the night.

She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the living room and looked through the peephole to see Bah standing outside. She couldn't have yanked the door open faster.

"Bah? Oh my God, what are doing here?" she asked, jumping into his arms.

Bah chuckled. "You called and I could tell you needed a friend. So after my classes were over today I drove down here."

"Oh, Bah, you are so sweet. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," she said. "Come in, come in."

Bah walked in. "Wow, you really did well with this place."

"Thanks," said Jules.

"Oh geez," said Bah, seeing the couch. Multiple boxes of chocolates, tissues, and blankets strewn over the couch.

"Hey now," said Jules. "Keep in mind that I did just have my heart broken."

Bah smiled and put his arm around her. "No worries. Come on; let's get you out of the house."

"Bah, please…"

"Jules. My guess is you haven't left this apartment unless it's to go to class." Jules shrugged. "Go get freshened up and let my take you to get dinner."

Jules went to her room and fixed her hair and put on a bit of make up so it wasn't obvious to the world that she had just been dumped. She walked out of her bathroom and Bah put his arm around her as they walked outside to his car.

"So what's good to eat around here?" he asked.

"Go down a couple blocks and turn left onto Fan Street," said Jules. Bah started the car and drove off.

Bah and Jules sat in a small café catching up on the past few years.

"So how's Pav?" Jules asked.

Bah nodded. "He's doing good…hasn't changed a bit…just carrying on as always."

"I can't believe all this time has gone by. It seems like only a couple months since I left Duluth," said Jules.

Bah nodded. "Crazy, isn't it? How's the skating going?"

Jules paused and then shrugged. "It kinda…I don't know. I think I just got so busy with everything with the team, and then the championships, it just….got put on hold, I guess."

"Are you going to pick it up again?"

Jules shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What?" asked Bah, sensing there was more to it than that..

Jules shrugged. "It's just…I dunno, things have changed a bit. I'm not as passionate about it as I used to be."

"Are you going to try out for these upcoming Olympics?"

Jules shrugged. "Herb applied to be the head coach for the Olympic team. He made a couple of noises about needing help if he gets the job. Everything is pretty up in the air right now."

Bah nodded. "Speaking of Olympics…" he said. He pulled a letter out of his jacket.

"What's this?" Jules read the letter. It was an invitation to the Olympic Hockey Team tryouts in June. "Bah, this is incredible! Congratulations!"

"Well, I haven't made the team yet."

"Bah, there are under 100 guys being invited to this tryout. You were selected, I'd say that merits an congratulations."

Bah smiled. "Well then, thank you."

"So are you graduating this year or going another year?" Jules asked.

"I'm graduating this year," said Bah, nodding. "You?"

Jules nodded. "Two months to go."

"Excited?" asked Bah.

"Is the pope catholic?" Jules chuckled.

Two months later…

Jules was in her apartment on Saturday relaxing. She was feeling pretty good. She graduated, she was more or less over Phil, and she was in good contact with Bah. She heard a knock at the door and opened it up. Mike Ramsey and Robbie McClanahan were standing there.

"Hey boys," she smiled.

"Hey," said Robbie. "We just stopped by to say hi and see what you were up to."

"Nothing much," said Jules. "Come on in."

They walked in and took a seat in the living room. "So how've you been, Jules?" Robbie asked.

Jules looked at Robbie, then to Ramsey, and realized the purpose of their visit. She gave a small smile. "You mean about Phil?" Ramsey shrugged and nodded. "I'm doing really well. Surprisingly well, actually."

"That's good," said Ramsey.

"No more late night ice cream binges?" Robbie asked.

Jules chuckled. "No, no more of that."

Robbie smiled. "Good. We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Verchota had no right doing what he did to you."

"Thank you," said Jules. "For caring."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Robbie.

"Well, I'm waiting to hear back from Herb on his Olympic coach job, so…it all really depends on that."

"Well, if Herb gets the coaching job, then we'll be seeing you again soon," said Ramsey.

"Why's that?"

Robbie smiled. "We got invitations to the try outs."

"Congratulations, guys!" said Jules giving them each a hug.

"Now we just need to get Herb to be the head coach, and we'll all be set," said Robbie.


	6. New Job

StarrShyne: Here's an update to cheer you up a bit! We're starting to get into movie stuff. This is the last chapter before the movie stuff comes along. And I included a bit of a surprise in here for you…nothing big. Just a little last minute thing I thought you'd appreciate. ;)

Indiangirl2008: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Meadow567: Yeah, it's the story you're thinking of…that comes into play later.

Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy this one! It's not that long, but the next one will be more fun, I promise:D

**Chapter 6 – New Job**

Jules was in her apartment going through the last of her school stuff, throwing out old notes, keeping valuable ones, and trying to get organized. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jules," it was Ramsey on the other end of the line.

"Hey Rammer, what's up?" she asked.

"Um…I need a little bit of help."

"Okay…"

"Well…there's this girl…and…I don't really know how to ask her out…"

Jules smiled on the other end of the line. "And you want to know how?"

Rammer chuckled sheepishly. "Well…yeah."

"Just ask her out," said Jules. "Next time you see her, just say, 'hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch or something.' Make it a casual first date…then get to know her a bit more, then ask her out formally."

"Okay," said Ramsey. "Thanks Jules."

"No problem. What's her name?"

"Trella," Ramsey answered.

"That's a pretty name," she said. "Have fun."

"Bye." Jules hung up and continued cleaning up. Her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jules, it's Herb," said Herb on the other end of the line.

"Hi Herb, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a job—it's only for a short time, though."

"Possibly, what is it?"

"Well, first I got the job as head coach for the Olympic Hockey team."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Any way, I was wondering if you'd be interested in being on my coaching staff."

Jules was shocked. She had to make sure she heard right. "Really?"

"Yeah. If you're interested, if not I could find someone else."

"Absolutely," said Jules.

"Perfect. Now, sometime I'd like for you to come over so we can go through a couple things."

"Is now a good time?" asked Jules.

"As good as any," said Herb. "I'm at my office."

Jules grabbed her purse and could hardly contain herself as she drove to the university where Herb's office was.

"Hi Herb," she said, appearing in his office doorway.

"Hey Jules," he said. "Come on in, have a seat." Jules walked in and sat down. "I hope you don't mind waiting a few minutes. Craig Patrick, the assistant coach in on his way."

"No problem," she said.

In almost no time at all, Craig Patrick walked through the door.

"Craig," said Herb, standing up. Jules followed suit and stood up as well. Herb shook Herb's hand. "Craig Patrick, this is Jules Bailey, Jules, this is Craig Patrick."

"Nice to meet you," said Craig, shaking her hand.

"Like wise," Jules smiled. They all sat back down and Herb explained his plan for training.

"So," said Jules. "What do you want me to do in all of this?"

"Well, you're half and half. Half trainer, half manager. I want explicit statistics kept on these boys. Every goal, every assist, every missed goal, every single thing about these boys I want documented. That way we can take a look at that and see the strengths and weaknesses of each of the players, and build on both. On the other hand, Miss Athletic Training Major, I need help on drills for these boys so to build on their endurance on the ice. I want them to be able to out skate the Soviets well into overtime."

"I see," said Jules.

"Also," said Herb. "I want both of you to stick tight to the boys and make sure no big problems erupt."

"When are tryouts?" asked Craig.

"Two weeks," said Herb. "Colorado Springs. USOC should have your tickets in the mail soon."

For the next half hour, they discussed the team, the schedule, and arrangements. After the meeting was over, Craig and Jules walked out of the office.

"Well, looks like you have your work cut out for you," said Craig.

"No kidding," said Jules. "Looks like I'll need to brush up on my note taking."

Craig chuckled. "So, you've worked with Herb before?"

Jules nodded. "Yeah. These past two years I've helped out with the U team, just, kinda of like stuff I'll be doing during Olympic training, only not as intense."

Craig nodded. "Yeah. These next seven months will be pretty intense." Jules nodded. "I know Herb really wants to beat the Soviets."

Jules looked up at him. "You think we can?"

"I think when Herb puts his mind to something—it somehow happens."

"Well, let's remember what we're dealing with here—I mean, this team hasn't been beaten in…God knows when."

"Well, it'll be an interesting ride, won't it?"

"Indeed."


	7. Tryouts and First Practice

S_tarrShyne: Hehehe! I'm glad you liked this chapter! Here is where we get into the movie. Originally, I didn't write anything that was already in the movie, but I needed some more substance, so I added a bit so people have a idea so to kind of where they are._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, nope, this isn't a Rammer story! But you'll find out very soon. Enjoy this one!_

_Meadow567: lol, yeah. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 7—Tryouts and First Practice**

During the tryouts in Colorado, Craig was running a few errands around the arena and sticking with Herb, while Jules was in he front checking people in.

"Next," said Jules.

"Neal Broten."

Jules looked up. "Hey Neal," she smiled. She looked for his name on the list of invitees and checked his name off the list. She handed him some paperwork. "Here's this, and here's a pencil, go ahead and fill this out, and get your picture taken."

"Thanks, Jules," he said and went to the table where other guys were filling out their paperwork.

"Next."

"Mark Pavelich."

Jules looked up. "Pav? Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Bah looked out from behind Pav. "Well, we wanted to surprise you."

"Bah! Oh, this is great," she smiled. "I'm so glad you see you two." She quickly found both their names on the list and handed them paperwork. "Fill this out over there, and then get your picture taken. After tryouts, we need to all get together."

"You got it," Bah smiled.

"Phil Verchota," said Phil as he walked up to the table.

Jules looked for his name and checked it off. She handed him his paperwork without looking at him. "Fill this out, and then get your picture taken."

Phil didn't say anything else. He just took the paperwork and left. Jules watched him leave and sighed.

"Next."

Two hours later, all 84 invitees were checked in and awaiting their time on the ice, if they were not on it already. Jules went up to the press box where Herb and Craig were and sat with them for a while, watching the players.

"Jules, have those tests been printed off yet?" Herb asked.

"They should be," said Jules.

"Can you go check on those for me?" Jules nodded and left.

"She okay?" asked Craig.

"I suppose so, I don't know, why?" asked Herb.

Craig shrugged. "She just seemed a little…I dunno."

Herb shrugged and went back to watching the players and making his list.

Jules was on her way to check on the tests when she passed a tall, handsome boy in the hall. She gave him a smile as she passed him. She saw him turn a corner, and she peered around the corner to get one more look.

"Something catch your eye?" she heard a voice and she jumped. She turned and saw Craig standing there smiling, amused.

"Geez, Craig, scare me to death, why don't you?"

"Sorry," he said. "Hey, you got a minute?"

"Sure, so long as you can walk and talk at the same time." Jules and Craig headed to the print room. "So what's up?"

"I just noticed you seemed a little…distraught…back there," he said.

Jules nodded and shrugged. "A guy who's trying out…we have a history. It just caught me off guard to see him. That's all."

Craig nodded. "Gotcha. Well, Herb has the final cut done already."

"What?" asked Jules. "The final Final cut?" Craig nodded. "Geez."

"Alright, well, the boys should be in the stands soon, and we're going to list off the names," said Craig. "You have anything you need to do before hand?"

Jules shook her head. "Nope. Let's do it."

Jules and Craig met Doc in the stands and waited for all the boys to come out of the locker room. Craig read off the list of names. The names came as no surprise to Jules as to who Herb picked, but she heard Phil's name called and knew it was going to be a long seven months.

(Bloomington, Minnesota)

The final cuts had been made, and all the boys moved into the dorms at the University of Minnesota to live for the next seven months. They practiced at the Bloomington Ice Arena. During the first practice, Jules was off filing red tape and doing paperwork, so she missed the infamous first practice fight. She did hear about it after practice when the boys were unwinding in the bar.

"So, why did O'Callahan shove Robbie in the first place?" Jules asked.

"Remember we told you about '76?" said Baker.

"Oh, right, that whole little thing," said Jules.

"You made it sound so diminutive," said Robbie.

"Well…" said Jules. "I thought you were over it."

"I was," said Robbie. "Apparently he isn't."

"Just don't let it ruin your chances of making the team," said Jules. "Get over it, and play like it never happened."

"Yes mommy," said Robbie.

Jules rolled her eyes and he eyes wandered to where Phil was making friends with a couple of the Boston boys. She saw him laughing and joking, something she hadn't exactly been able to do lately. It had been a month since the break up, but a month isn't enough time to mend a broken heart after a year. He was over there, laughing, like nothing had ever happened.

Her mind continued thinking about her and Phil until Bah's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Jules?"

"Huh?" asked Jules.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…" said Jules. "I'm fine…I'm fine…"


	8. Swimming and Loneliness

_Nikkd03: I totally understand about the college thing—I hear ya there! I'm glad you're enjoying this! This is a BIG chapter for this story…where it takes it's turn and starts the actual plot…gotta love it when characters make big, bad mistakes. :P_

_StarrShyne: Oh, Trella and Rammer were off somewhere…they're back for a bit in this chappie. _

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Thanks so much for your great review! Well…you'll see how Jules reacts in THIS chapter, LOL. Enjoy!_

_Meadow567: Yeah, is being slow these past few days. I just now got the alerts for ALL my reviews. Enjoy this chappie! It should ring a bell to what we talked about in the makings of this story._

**_A/N: Hello, all! Just an FYI, Neal Broten…in writing this story I had in mind the REAL Neal Broten (who, back in 1980 was SO much cuter than the one in the movie…he bared a slight resemblance to Mac). Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 8-Swimming and Loneliness**

One weekend, the boys decided to head down to the local public pool and hang out. They packed up their stuff and were walking down the halls of the dormitory to see who else wanted to come.

"Hey, I'm going to see if Jules wants to come," said Neal, walking out.

He walked across campus to Jules's apartment and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" he heard her call from the inside. Neal opened the door and found Jules sitting at the dining room table going over what looked like her notes from practice the day before. "Hey Neal," she smiled.

"Hey Jules, how's it going?"

Jules nodded. "Pretty good. What's up?"

"The guys are thinking of going to the pool to hang out. You wanna come?"

"Sure," said Jules, smiling. "It's hot enough…we need a way to cool down. Just let me change real quick." Neal nodded as Jules walked back to her room to change.

She came out a few minutes later wearing denim shorts and a tank top, which had her bathing suit underneath.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jules nodded as she grabbed her sunglasses. "Let's go." They walked to the dorms to meet the other boys, who were piling into cars.

"Oh no," said Rizzo as he saw Neal and Jules approaching.

"What?" teased Jules. "You don't want me to come?"

"No…we didn't count you two, and now we have no extra room."

"Eh, it's not that far down the road. We can all squeeze in some how," said Jules.

"You can sit on my lap, Jules!" said Silk.

"Thanks, Silky, but I'll pass," Jules laughed.

"We have a middle seat in the back of my car," said Bah.

"Okay, I'll ride with you guys," said Jules, walking to his car.

"We have a middle seat too," said Robbie.

They all piled into the cars and Jules was stuck in the backseat between Silky and Jack. "Oh, this is where I always wanted to be," said Jules, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, no worries, Jules," said Silk, putting his arm around her. "We'll take good care of you."

"That's what I was afraid of," Jules joked.

They all rode to the pool and got in. Surprisingly, not many people were there, so they set up in a corner, and the boys started jumping in.

Jules took off her tank top and shorts and got in the pool with the rest of the guys.

"Hey, Jules," said Silk. "Ever think of going out with me?" He winked.

"You know, Silky, I did," she said. "And then I thought, 'what the hell am I thinking?'"

Silky put his hand over his heart. "Oh, that hurt," he laughed.

It wasn't long before Ramsey showed up at the pool with a redhead. Jules looked over and smiled. "Who's this, now?"

Ramsey and the girl made their way over to the pool.

"Hey guys and Jules," said Ramsey. "This is Trella. Trella, this is the team and Jules."

"Nice to meet you all," Trella smiled.

"Likewise," said Jules. "Friend of Rammer's?"

Trella chuckled lightly and looked over at Ramsey.

"A little more than that," he smiled, putting their towels down. Trella and Ramsey joined the boys in the pool.

That day at the pool was a fun one for everyone. They finally all headed home about 4 in the afternoon.

That night, Jules was sitting in her room, going through a box of old stuff. She sighed as she came upon some picture of her and Phil when they were together. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She turned on the stove, and when the flame came up, she put the corner of each picture into the flame and dropping it in the sink, watching it burn.

After burning each picture and washing the ashes down the sink, she sat back down on her couch and stared out the window. There was soon a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door to find Neal standing there.

"Oh, hey Neal," she said.

"Hey," he said. "You okay?"

Jules shrugged and walked back into the apartment and sat on her bed. Neal followed her in, closing the door. He sat on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Jules sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just lonely sometimes…you know? I mean, I don't want Phil back…I _really_ don't want him, but…it's hard sometimes, when you're so used to having someone there all the time, and then all of a sudden, they don't care anymore. Then when you find out they stopped caring before they broke it off…" She sighed. "It's one of those degrading feelings."

Neal nodded.

Originally he was just a shoulder for her to cry on, but it slowly turned into much more. After a while of silence, Neal lifted her chin with two of his fingers so they were looking into each other's eyes. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. In his mind, it started out as an innocent, comforting kiss, but that never lasts long. In her mind, she welcomed the comfort, but the seconds preceding their lips making contact, she told herself not to get too into it—she needed to stay detached for a while. However, when their lips met, she completely melted into his arms.

He pulled her closer and ran a hand through her hair. He didn't intend to take advantage, or seem desperate…he just wanted to be there for her…comfort her…give her what she wanted. However, what we want is hardly ever what we need.

Neal knew Jules wasn't thinking, and of course, neither was he. He gently pushed her back onto the bed, holding her close. All that was going through Jules's mind was how good it felt to have a man with her.

The next morning, Jules woke up feeling safe and warm. She didn't open her eyes; she just snuggled farther into the warmth, not thinking.

"Jules?" she heard a quiet voice.

"What?" she asked before she asked herself, what was someone doing in her room while she was asleep. Confused, she pulled back and realized why she had the warm and safe feelings. Neal had been holding her the whole night through, and he was there, lying in her bed with her. "Oh." Soon, the events of last night came back to mind. She slowly sat up, trying to remember what happened. All she remembered was kissing Neal and feeling good.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her back.

Jules nodded. "Yeah." She scooted back and leaned back against the head board. Neal sat up and rested hi back against the headboard as well and looked at her. Neal didn't know what to say, so he figured he would wait for Jules to say something. "What…happened?"

Neal turned his head and looked straight ahead of him. "Well…we had sex." Neal wasn't sure of what else to say. "How…how do you feel about it?"

Jules swallowed, looking down at the sheets in front of her. She turned and looked at Neal. "I'm okay with it," she nodded.

Neal nodded slightly. "What do you think about starting something from here…see what happens?"

Jules sighed and looked at him. "Neal…I really don't think we can start a relationship." Neal nodded and looked down. "No, it's not you. It's just…me being on the coaching staff, and you on the team, plus me trying to train for my event…I just think there wouldn't be any time to…have a relationship."

Neal nodded. "Yeah, you're right…I guess dating isn't a good idea." Jules sighed and nodded. "But…I mean, being here for each other isn't a bad thing…"

Jules looked up at him. "You mean just fooling around?" Neal nodded. Jules thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess…I mean, we obviously trust each other, so it couldn't do any harm, right?"


	9. Defending Jules

_Nikkd03: Hehehe! Yeah, I definitely did the unexpected there!_

_Meadow567: Yepp…it wouldn't be on of my stories without trouble!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe! I loved your review! I'm really glad you like this story! This chapter is just a little fluff…kinda starts developing some stuff._

_Starrshyne: Hehehe, gotta love those steamy sex scenes! I still feel like this story is moving way too fast, but I'm pretty happy with it._

**Chapter 9- Defending Jules**

One night, the boys decided to go out to a bar. While they were there, they met up with one of the guys they played with while at the U, Paul Gannett.

"Hey, boys," he said, seeing a few of them at a booth.

"Hey, Paul," came a scattered chorus of replies.

"Hey Jules," he winked at her.

"Hello, Paul," she replied. Jules never liked Paul to begin with. Paul took it upon himself to become part of the group and took a seat next to Jules.

"So, Jules," said Paul.

"No," said Jules.

Paul chuckled. "I haven't even said anything."

"Well, whatever you were going to say, the answer is no."

"I'll ask it anyway," he winked. "What do you say to me taking you out sometime?" he asked.

"I say no."

"Come on, Jules—I could satisfy you like no other man."

"I have a hard time believing that. I'm going to get another drink," said Jules.

"I'll get it for ya. Get ya drunk and take advantage of ya," he said, winking.

"Yeah right, knowing you, you'd slip a lude in my drink and then take advantage of me," said Jules.

"I've already been arrested, kicked off the team, and had to do community service for drugging a girl…I wouldn't go through all that trouble again just to get a lousy lay," said Paul.

"You alright?" Neal asked Jules quietly.

Jules gave a small shrug. Paul leaned back in his seat and put an arm around Jules.

"Look, Paul, I don't like you, so I prefer you not invade my personal space," said Jules.

"Ah," Paul said, winking. "Playing hard to get, are ya? Just like you did with Philly."

"No…I'm just not really all that interested," said Jules. Paul didn't think anything of her comment and continued with his arm around her, talking to Phil.

Jules sighed, frustrated and gave a look to Neal.

"I'm gonna step outside for a smoke, I'll be back, doll, and we can finish up what we've started," he winked.

Neal, without taking his eyes off Paul got up and followed him out.

"Oh, how I hate him," said Jules.

"Why don't you tell him to buzz off?" asked Silk.

"What do you think I was trying to do?" asked Jules.

Silk shrugged. "True."

Paul stood at the curb and lit his cigarette and took a drag.

"Look, Paul," said Neal, walking up behind him. "Jules really doesn't like you bothering her. Why don't you leave her alone and move onto another girl."

"What, you want her for yourself?"

"That's not the issue here. She asked to be left alone and you refuse. Just let it go and let her alone."

"Fine…I'll leave her alone tonight, but next time I see her, she's fair game."

"No. She is off limits from now on. She has made it very clear she doesn't want to be bothered. You need to respect her wishes."

"Why are you getting on my case? This isn't the first time I've seen you guys around. You let Philly give her all the crap he can dish out and don't say anything to him about it."

"She never pushes Phil away like she does you. She doesn't mind as much and she knows him better. And even Phil seems to know when to quit. None of which can be said about you."

Paul sighed and took one last drag off his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stomping it out with the toe of his shoe. "Well, she ain't worth this much of an argument, so good bye."

Paul walked back into the bar, but headed a different direction than the table. Neal headed back to the table, which was emptier than it was before—the guys were scattered across the bar.

"I know what you did…you didn't have to do that," said Jules, once he sat down.

"Yes I did. He was bugging you and it needed to stop," said Neal.

Jules smiled. "Thank you."

Neal smiled. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," said Jules. They scooted out of the booth and headed for the dance floor.

Not far away, Bah, Verchota and Baker were at the bar, scanning the scene. Baker spotted Jules and Neal dancing.

"You know, they'd make a good couple," Baker commented.

"Who?" asked Phil.

Baker nodded towards the dance floor. "Jules and Brots."

Bah watched the two dancing and thought the same—they would make a good couple. Phil, on the other hand, felt the sting of jealousy. That was his girl that Neal was dancing with. _Then again,_ he thought, _she's not mine anymore. _

That September, the boys had a game in Norway, which they tied 3-3. After that and the hellish ordeal that followed, all the boys piled into the locker room. After taking showers and changing into street clothes, they all piled onto the bus which took them back to their hotel.

Neal walked Jules back to her room. "This is me," she said when they arrived.

Neal nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

Jules smiled at his tiredness. "You want a massage?"

Neal looked at her. "Really?" Jules nodded. "That'd be great."

"Come on in," she said. She unlocked the door and they walked in. She set her keys down and sat on the bed and patted next to her for Neal.

Neal lay down on his stomach next to Jules and she switched on the TV and started giving him a massage.

After she was rubbing his back for a while, he turned off the TV and rolled onto his side, facing Jules. She smiled down at him. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

Neal smiled. "Much."

"Good," she said.

Neal propped himself up on his elbow, and put his other arm around her waist, pulling her down to his level. He kissed her, and left a trail of kisses from her cheek all the way down her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone.

Jules laughed softly. "Not that tired, huh?" she joked.

"You kidding?" he asked. "I'm never too tired for this." Jules giggled and rolled onto her back, sliding her hands up the back of his shirt.

They made out for a while, petting, until Jules moved to unbuckle Neal's pants.

"Did you bring protection?" he mumbled against her neck.

Jules pulled back. "Oh shit," she sighed. "The one thing I forgot."

Neal sighed. "It's okay…" he said. "Well…is there a possibility you could get pregnant at this time?"

Jules looked at him. "There's always the chance I could get pregnant."

Neal thought for a moment. "I can think of another way we could take care of this," he smirked.

Jules tilted her head to the side and mirrored his smirk. "Are you the kind of guy to return the favor?"

Neal smiled. "But of course."

Jules smiled and moved down his body.

Later than night Jules was resting her head on Neal's chest.

"Wow," said Neal.

Jules chuckled. "Ditto that."

After that got back to Minnesota after their European tour, Neal asked Jules if she wanted to get off campus for a night, just to go out and hang out.

Neal picked Jules about around six that evening, and they went out to get dinner first.

"It's so nice to finally have a break from everything," said Neal after they sat down.

"What do you mean? Practices start again on Monday," said Jules.

"I know," said Neal. "But this weekend we're not playing any games, we're not traveling. We can just be normal people for two days."

Jules nodded. "That's true." She paused for a minute. "Neal…do you…well…" She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking the other night…I mean, we can't go on like this forever…and I was just wondering…if we were to stop sleeping together…would we ever be able to be just friends again? Or would it just be really awkward?"

Neal looked down and then back up at her. "Are you still friends with any ex-boyfriends you've slept with?"

Jules thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, if we don't count Phil."

Neal gave her a look. Jules smiled. "I guess I have my answer then."


	10. Found Out

_StarrShyne: Hehehe, yepp! Returning the favor is always the gentlemanly thing to do, LOL._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm so glad you love this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Meadow567: Yeah, reading your chapter 11 reminded me I should update this story!_

**Chapter 10- Found Out**

One night, after Neal had been with Jules, he went from her apartment back to the dorms. He quietly snuck in and was making his way to his room when he heard a door open.

"Brots?" he heard his name called quietly. He turned around and saw Baker standing there.

"Hey Baker," he said.

"Broten, it is three thirty in the morning, what are you doing just getting in?"

Neal shrugged. "I went…out."

"Just like every other night practically." Broten shrugged. "What's going on with you and Jules?"

Broten stared at Baker wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"Christian mentioned something in passing on accident."

Broten sighed. "I'm gonna kill that guy…"

"Seriously, man, what's going on?"

"We…sleep together…"

"Casually?" asked Baker, surprised. Neal shrugged. "You realize how dangerous that is?"

"Look, it's not like we don't use protection…"

"That's not what I meant. Look, girls associate sex with love, and…"

"Not Jules. This is different."

"Last time I checked, Jules was still a girl with feelings. And if you guys don't love each other like that then, well, then you're just using her. And she's using you."

Neal looked at Baker. "Goodnight, Baker." With that, he turned and went back to his room. Baker sighed and shook his head, going back inside.

"Who was that?" asked Phil.

"Broten," said Baker.

"You guys were talking about Jules?" Baker nodded.

The next afternoon after practice, he boys were changing in the locker room, and Phil was bragging like it was high school.

"I'm telling you, Jules and I would go at it all night long, and into the morning," he said.

"Alright, Phil, we heard you all through college and we don't want to hear it anymore," said Broten, getting annoyed.

"I'm just saying, it's no wonder some of the guys on the team still have wet dreams about it," said Phil.

"Phil, we don't want to hear it," said Rizzo. "Jules is a grown woman who deserves your respect, no matter where you are."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father Mike."

Soon, Phil changed back into his street clothes and left the locker room. He wandered through the building, looking for Jules. He finally found her in an empty office that she was claming during training. She was going through some paperwork.

Phil leaned against the door frame. "Hey Jules," he said.

Jules looked up. "Hello, Phillip. What can I do for you?"

"A blowjob would be nice."

Jules glared at him. "Shut up."

"What, so you put out easily for Neal, but not for me?"

Jules looked up at him. "What gave you that idea?"

Phil shrugged. "I overheard Brots telling Baker all about it."

Jules felt shocked, disappointed, and betrayed.

"You know, Jules, we were pretty good together…and we still could be."

"Not in a million years," said Jules, trying to get past him, but Phil blocked the doorway. "Let me out, Phil."

"Tell me one thing, Jules. How come you put out so quickly for him and not for me?" he asked.

"Tell me something, Phil. Did you ever really love me?"

"Do you love Broten?"

"You and Broten and are very different situations."

"Just tell me why you put out so quickly to motor mouth."

"Because, he…" Jules looked up at him. "That's none of your business." She ducked under his arm and walked into the hallway.

"Jules," said Phil. Jules turned around. "Ask me again."

"Ask you what again?"

"If I loved you."

Jules sighed. "Did you ever really love me?"

Phil walked up to her so he was mere inches away. "No." With that he brushed past her. His cruelty stung as he walked away.

Jules closed her eyes and bowed her head. She backed against the wall and slid down. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face. She felt stupid for crying over Phil, but a part of her still wasn't quite over him. He was the first guy she had ever been with that intimately, and he never even loved her. Now, she was fooling around with Neal with no strings attached.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Neal walk up beside her. One moment she was alone crying, and the next, she felt a warm body next to her, and an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jules recognized it as Neal's voice.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"What?" asked Neal.

"Go away. You are deceitful and a liar," she said, standing up.

"What did I do?" asked Neal, following her.

"How did Phil find out about us?"

"What?"

"You heard me. How did Phil find out about us?"

"I don't know," said Neal. "I honestly don't know. I swear I never told him."

"What did you tell Baker?" She raised an eyebrow. Neal closed his eyes, sighing. "That's what I thought." With that, Jules stated to walk away.

"Jules, please," said Neal, grabbing her arm. "Don't walk away."

"Tell me why I should stay."

"Let me explain, look, Baker saw me come back to the dorms last night—I had to tell him. Christian mentioned it to him."

"Christian knows!"

Neal sighed. "Jules, he's my roommate. He was going to get suspicious sooner or later."

"Jesus, Neal, why don't you just tell the whole team?"

"Look, Jules, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't think that's enough right now," said Jules. "Now all the guys think I'm easy." She sighed. "Maybe we should just forget this whole thing."

"Jules, I really am sorry…and if you want to end this, just say the word and I will never bother you again."

Jules looked at him and realized she didn't want to end what they had going on. "It's okay, Neal," she said, hugging him.

Neal returned the hug, rubbing her back. Jules rested her head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of him comforting her. She felt safe with him. _Be careful,_ she told herself, _get too involved and you'll get your heart broken…_

If she could only control how she felt.


	11. Truth

_StarrShyne: Hehehe, I'm so loving your reviews. Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I LOVE your review when you bash Philly—it always cracks me up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Meadow567: Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 11- Truth**

The team and Jules were stuck in a Podunk airport in Thief River Falls in the pouring rain because the plane hit a moose.

"This is unbelievable," said Jules, rubbing her face. "I am so tired. I just want to go home."

"You can fall asleep on my shoulder until the plane gets fixed," said Neal.

"I'll try," said Jules. She rested her head on Neal's shoulder and closed her eyes, but did anything bit sleep.

Most of what she thought about was how she felt about Neal. She felt herself falling for him because he was sweet, and caring, but at the same time, because they had gone so far without commitment already, she didn't want to think of what a nightmare a possible relationship would be. She realized she completely screwed any chance of being just friends with Neal again. It was either a fully committed relationship, or casual sex until one of them decided to stop—or just cut off from being friends period. The latter thought scared Jules to death.

Neal could smell the light scent of Jules perfume from where he was sitting. What Baker had said about them using each other resonated in his head. He couldn't shake it. He thought about sitting down with Jules and telling her how he was beginning to feel, but he didn't want to mess up what they had. He was a guy—he wasn't going to risk commitment-free sex for the uncertainty of something more.

Finally, the plane was checked out and was found to be fine. They boarded the plane and flew home.

"Finally," Jules said, exasperatedly as she walked into her apartment with Neal, who walked her back.

"So, are you good for the night?" Neal asked.

Jules nodded. "Thanks, Neal." Neal nodded and turned to walk out. "Neal?" Neal turned around. "You want to stay here tonight? It's late."

Neal thought about it for a second and nodded. "Sure."

Jules got in her pajamas and brushed her teeth and crawled into bed with Neal. She shut off the light and lay on her side, facing Neal. She could barely see his features in the moonlight. She heard Neal moving and then felt his hand on her hip. Jules scooted closer, and Neal leaned in and gave her a soft kiss right on the lips.

Jules jumped a bit, because it wasn't something they had done since their first time. She didn't expect it to feel so warm and welcoming. Soon, just like the first time, she melted and kissed him back. Neal put his arms around her, pulling her close. Even though there wasn't an inch of Neal she hadn't seen or touched, this seemed completely new.

"What's happening?" she asked, softly against his lips.

"I can't do it anymore," he said.

"But we're doing it," said Jules.

"No…I mean I can't keep doing this with you, pretending it doesn't mean anything…pretending I don't care." He ran a hand through her hair.

Jules pulled back some more and looked at him as best she could in the darkness.

"So…you're saying that—"

"I'm saying, there's only so much and so long we can do this before…before one or both of us get emotionally involved."

She bit her lip and sighed. "You know…I didn't want to say anything, because I was afraid it would scare you off, and all of a sudden I would be alone again…but it's becoming more to me too."

Neal looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Neal, I like you. I love you-like you…a lot." Neal turned his body so he was on top of her and kissed her again.

The next morning, the sun streamed in through her window and Jules woke up and found herself sleeping on Neal. The events of the night before came back to her and she smiled, snuggling farther under the covers with him.

"Good morning," she heard him say.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very."

"Good." Neal smiled.


	12. In Public

_StarrShyne: Rammer is…well…you can use your imagination, hehehe. Sorry there was no moose—Jules was too tired and Neal was too horny to think about the moose._

_Meadow567: Yepp…just wait and see!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, Philly bashing will be made easy…but harder in the future…(oohh..cryptic, lol)_

_A/N: I want to thank my faithful (and only) three reviewers…I love you gals! _

**Chapter 12- In Public**

One night, all the boys decided to go out to the bar and hang out. Most of them had already arrived when Neal and Jules entered the bar, hand in hand. They made their way to the booth where all the boys were sitting and sat down.

"Well, well," said Robbie, smiling. "I see you two finally came to your senses."

Jules smiled. "Yeah, well, how can you resist that face?" she replied, looking at Neal.

"Easily," said Phil, taking a drink of his beer.

Jules looked over and gave him a stone cold look.

"Jules," said Silk, taking a drink. "Why do girls lie about their age?"

"What do you mean?" Jules asked, confused.

"Well, I met this girl the other day. She was hot, and I mean HOT. Anyway, we went out once, and she left her wallet in the car. Well, I looked in the wallet and her driver's license said she was only 16! She told me she was 19, and believe me, she looked it!"

"Silky, if I were 16, I would tell you I were 19 if it meant I got to go out with you," she said.

Neal looked at her. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jules smiled and kissed him.

"It's not fair…she was hot, too," said Silk.

"Don't worry," she said. "She'll grow up to be ugly."

"So you're saying I should chase the ugly chicks?" he asked.

"Hey, be nice," said Jules. "Ugly ducklings don't usually bloom until after high school."

"I doubt it about you," said Silk, winking. "I bet you drove all the guys crazy."

"No, believe me, I was ugly in high school," said Jules, laughing.

"Yeah, you were," said Phil.

Jules glared at Phil. "Thanks, Philip," she said, sarcastically.

Jules sighed. Neal looked at her. "You okay?" he asked quietly. Jules nodded and Neal kissed her cheek.

"So, you two screwing yet?" Phil asked.

"Knock it off, Phil," said Neal.

"We'd go at it all night long," said Phil. "Remember, Jules?"

"I've tried to block it out," said Jules, taking a drink.

"Knock it off, Philly," said Buzz. "No one cares."

"You all cared in the locker room," said Verchota. "You all kept asking for more stories."

Jules sighed and shifted her weight in her seat before standing up. "I'll be right back," she said, walking towards the exit. Neal got up and followed her.

"Phil," said Ramsey. "Shut up and grow up."

Baker slapped Verchota on the back of the head.

Neal stepped outside and saw Jules leaned against a lamp post. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against the back of her head. Jules put her hands on top of his then turned around.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry about Phil, he—"

"Yeah, I know…but you needn't apologize…you didn't do anything."

"But still…he has no right to talk like that, or about you in that respect." Jules lowered her head and Neal cupped his hands around her face and lifted her face. She looked up and him and he leaned down and kissed her.

She lightly hung her hands on his wrists and they pulled back. Neal looked down at her and put his arms around her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of letting your guard down a bit just because of Phil," he said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked. "He knows exactly what buttons to push."

Neal rested his cheek against hers. "Trust that I'll be there to defend you…"

Jules swallowed. "But I don't want to have to make you defend me all the time."

Neal smiled. "Trust me…us guys love defending a girl…especially if she means as much to us and you mean to me."

Jules smiled and looked up at him. "You're so great."

Neal leaned down and kissed her again. "Let's go inside…it's cold out here and you don't have a jacket." He ran his hand up and down her bare arms to warm her. They turned and walked back into the bar, where Verchota was no longer sitting with the rest of the boys, but rather at a table full of girls he'd just met.

Neal and Jules made their way back to the table with the team and sat down. Every once in a while, Phil would make a point to laugh loudly, or say something loud to make sure Jules and the team heard him.

Rizzo shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into that boy," he said.

"He's jealous," said Baker. "Because Jules is a lot happier now that she's with Brots."

Jules looked at Baker. "How do you know I'm happier?"

Baker smiled. "It's very noticeable."

Jules smiled.


	13. Clubbing

_Meadow567: Thanks. Last chapter of happy fluffiness._

_Starrshyne: Hehehe, Phil is a jerk—as demonstrated in this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: This chapter will give you more opportunity to bash Phill—have fun and enjoy!_

**Chapter 13- Clubbing **

"So where are we going again?" Rizzo asked.

"I told you, Rizzo," said Jack. "There's this club downtown that opened a few months ago—Mac and them like it a lot."

The boys were waiting in the lobby and Jules walked in, still putting on her earrings, wearing tight dark blue jeans and a silver, shiny halter top. There were a few whistles and Jules couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes. Neal walked up to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"You look good with your hair down," he said quietly, smiling.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." They joined the group. "Alright, before we leave and get drunk, we need to decide who's driving."

"Always takin' charge," said Phil.

"I'll drive, although I don't have a car," volunteered Rizzo.

"Nope," said Silk. "You and Morrow are the birthday boys—you don't get to stay sober."

"I'll drive," said Buzz.

"I'll drive your car," Neal said to Jules. Jules nodded.

"You can count me in," said Jimmy. "I'll take Mac's car."

"We need at least one more," said Jules.

"I'll drive someone's car," volunteered Cox. Baker tossed him the keys to his VW van.

"Great, then we're set," said Jules. "Let's go."

They all walked out to the cars and piled in. The club wasn't far away—all they had to do was drive down town and find places to park.

They walked into the club and found a large booth near the back. A waitress, whom Silk immediately began to hit on walked up and took drink orders.

"Wanna dance?" Neal asked Jules.

Jules smiled. "Lead the way."

As the night drew on, Jules danced with most of the boys. She was dancing with Silk when he spotted a girl he had lost track of earlier in the night and Jules just laughed, letting him go chase her down.

As she was dancing, Phil made his way up behind Jules. Jules turned around and saw that it was Phil. She tried to back away, but he had his arms firmly around her waist.

"Phil, let go," she said. Phil, pretending not to hear her, began to move against her. "Phil, stop it." She put her hands against his chest to push him away, but he was stronger and pulled her closer. Jules stomped on his foot, and Phil immediately let go.

"Ow!" he said. Jules raised an eyebrow at him and turned, making her way back to the table.

She walked back over and sat down next to Neal. He leaned in close. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jules just shook her head. Neal, having a good sense of what might have happened, put his arm around her.

A few hours later, they decided to drag the drunk ones out of the club and go back.

After they got back from the club early in the morning, they were all winding down in the lobby. Jules was sitting on the couch, leaning against Broten.

"Morrow, you should've gotten laid tonight! We never got you a girl at the club," said Jack, reclining in a chair.

"Jules can do it," said Verchota.

"Excuse me?" said Jules, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Aww come on, Jules…give the guy a blowjob for his birthday—you did it for me, you can do it for him."

Jules stood up and stormed out while Neal stood up as well. "Phil, you need to shut up about Jules. Quit being an ass and have some respect. If not as a friend or teammate, then at least have respect for her as a person," by this point Bah and Baker got up to keep Neal from tearing Phil limb from limb. Neal continued his reprimanding, "—and SHUT UP about all the personal stuff that has happened between you two. It's in the past, so forget about it!" Neal was getting more pissed by the second, so Bah dragged him out of the lobby and into the hallway towards the room.

"Brots, Brots, calm down," said Bah.

"No," said Neal. "I'm not going to let him get away with saying stuff like that to Jules."

"We'll take care of it," said Bah. "But right now you need to calm down and go see Jules."

Neal walked down to hall and found Jules in his room, the door only slightly ajar, so he knocked lightly and poked his head in. He saw Jules sitting on the bed, her head in her hand. He walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Jules sniffed.

"I don't understand. Why does he insist on doing this to me? He's done it since June."

"He's an ass, Jules."

"I know, but that doesn't make him any easier to deal with…all the guys probably think I'm easy now."

"No, they don't…they know you better than that. They all know Phil is all talk." Jules sighed. "Want me to take you home?"

Jules nodded and they walked out the back way and Neal walked her to her apartment.


	14. Halloween

_StarrShyne: Hehehe, maybe that redhead will turn up in later chapters…you never know._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Yeah…gotta love Neal. Um…hope you enjoy this chapter…lol._

_Meadow567: You'll be adding another name to that list in about 5 minutes._

**Chapter 14– Halloween**

On Halloween, the boys decided to not do anything special or big—they were all too exhausted from practice. They were all hanging out in the lobby with a couple of six packs out.

"Hey, where are Jules and Brots?" Rizzo asked.

"Broten was taking Jules out to dinner, and then go back to her place," said Jimmy.

"Then I guess tonight's the night," said Strobel.

"Aw, our little Neal's gonna hit a home run," said Christoff, rolling his eyes.

That night, Neal walked Jules home and went into her apartment for a few minutes.

"You want anything to drink?" Jules asked.

Neal shook his head. "No, I'm okay." Jules walked over and sat next to him on the couch, watching out the window.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, Neal looked down at Jules. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Jules reciprocated, putting her hand on the back of his neck, kissing him back. He pulled her close, and slid his hand up under her shirt and Jules knew what he had in mind. She pulled back.

"Neal, I don't think it's such a great idea," she said.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"I just think we should wait a while before having sex again," she said. "We've taken this relationship to a whole new level."

"But Jules, it's not anything out of the normal."

"Yes it is. What we did in the first place was out of the ordinary and I think we should wait for a while."

"But now that we're together it will mean more for both of us."

"But I don't want our relationship based on sex."

"I don't either, but I love you and I want to be with you."

"Neal Broten, don't start that."

"Start what?"

"Don't tell me you love me unless you mean it."

"I do mean it."

"Neal, we've been doing this for only a few months. It's too soon for you to love me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Neal, taken aback.

"I'm just saying it's low of you to use love to get me in bed."

"I'm not using it to get in bed, I'm saying it because it's true!"

"Don't yell, I'm right here!" said Jules.

"Okay, I won't yell," said Neal. "But it's true."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Don't believe me?" Neal began pacing. "What is going on with you, Jules?"

"Nothing is going on with me, Neal, I just don't think we should hop in bed so fast."

"Jules, I love you and I want to be with you. Why don't you believe me?"

Jules sighed. "I don't know."

Neal looked at her "You don't know? That's your answer?"

"Look, a lot has happened in the past months. Maybe we moved too fast."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying maybe we should back off a little bit. Take things slow."

"Jules, we reached a point, and it's hard to rewind after that. Besides, you had no problem sleeping together after we got back from Thief River Falls."

"That was different!"

"How?"

"I was…caught up in the moment! I wasn't thinking. Just like all the others times we screwed around."

"So what do you want to do from here?" asked Neal, crossing his arms.

"I just want to back off a bit."

"Break up?"

"No," said Jules. She put her head in her hands. "I'm just saying maybe it's a good idea if we took things slow for a while."

"Jules, look, I'm sorry but I don't know what else we can do other than dance around the subject."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"A break."

Jules blinked. "What?"

"Maybe we should step back from this thing, think about how we feel about each other, and in a couple weeks, come back and see what happens."

"Two minutes ago you were telling me you loved me and practically pushing my clothes off, and now you want to take a break?"

"Well, you don't seem to want to be with me."

"Where did you get that idea, Neal?"

"Think about what you've been saying, and tell me when you figure it out." Neal turned around and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jules asked.

"Back to my room." With that, he walked out, slamming the door.

Jules scoffed. "Unbelievable."

Neal walked back to the dorms and walked to his dorm.

"What happened to Jules?" asked Silk. "I thought you were going to screw her brains out tonight."

"Not tonight, Silky," said Neal, walking up the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Bah.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Bah stood up and walked out to go see what happened. Neal continued up to his room and Christian followed him.

"What happened?" Christian asked when he and Neal got to their room.

"She is being such a bitch about sex," said Neal. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"She said no?"

Neal nodded. "She's giving me this crap about how we should back off and take things slower, and all that stuff. I mean, we've been sleeping together for the past few months. It's not like we _just_ got together."

"So what happened?"

"I told her I loved her and she freaked out."

"Wow…that's backwards."

"You're telling me."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

Christian thought about it for a moment. "How do you love her?"

"What are you, my shrink?"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Just think about it and answer the question."

"I love her like…I love her. She means a lot to me."

"That's where you went wrong," Christian said. "When women think love, they think diamonds, and commitment, and 'I do's, and babies, and sitting in a rocking chair on the porch when you're 80 together. You're thinking love like…like Bah loves Jules."

Neal sighed. "Oh boy."

"So how'd it end?"

"I broke it off."

"You sure that's what you wanted to do?"

"For the present time, I think it's the best."

Christian nodded.

"I know he doesn't respect me anymore," said Jules, rummaging through her cabinets and drawers looking for something to eat to numb the pain.

"Jules, I'm so sorry," said Bah.

"I just can't imagine he would go that low to tell me he _loves_ me just to get me into bed with him!"

"Jules," said Bah. "What if he meant it? What if he really did mean that he loves you?"

"Then he wouldn't have been such an ass about the whole sex thing. He would have respected my wishes to slow things down. As it is, he knows how easy I was, and thinks he can get the same action. Pisses me off."

"So what happened after all of this?"

"He said he wanted to take a break," said Jules. "Which I think will be good. A couple weeks apart will do us good, and then we can come back together and talk it through."

Bah nodded. "I hope for the best with that."


	15. Comfort

_SharrShyne: Hehehe, loved the name. They're not entirely broken up. In Neal's eyes, they are, but to Jules, they're just stepping back for a bit._

_Meadow567: No, no extra sleeping around, don't worry, LOL._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't say it'll tell you who you want Jules to end up with, though…that's for later._

**Chapter 15- Comfort**

That Sunday, Jules was in her room. She had not left her apartment all day. Normally on Sundays, Jules would get up early, go for a run, eat breakfast, and then take a shower. After which she would go see Neal or hang out with the boys.

But this Sunday, her door had not been open.

In fact, Jules had been lying in bed all morning, staring out the window, at the ceiling, at the clock, counting the seconds until the minute would change, _it's always sixty…though it feels like an hour,_ she thought to herself.

In the dorms, the boys began to wonder. Those who knew what was going on steered clear of Neal's room.

However, at about noon, one brave soul decided to approach the subject.

Phil knocked on her door a couple times, before it was answered. Jules answered the door in her pajamas, and her hair all over the place. Phil had never seen her look that bad.

"Hey Phil," she said, sighing.

"Hey," he said. Jules walked back to her couch and sat down, running her hands through her hair, and tying it back. Phil walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "I heard about you and Neal…I'm sorry."

Jules shrugged. "I just never thought he would say something like that just to get me into bed with him."

"Well, guys do that. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book—tell a girl you love her, and it's a free pass into bed."

Jules didn't say anything. Phil put his arm comfortingly around her. "It'll be okay," he said.

"I hope so…I just would have never thought he'd be the guy to do something like that."

"I hate to be the one to say it, but…guys are guys. Whether they're OC, Brots, Mac, Bah, or me…we're all the same."

"Somehow I can't believe that."

Jules and Phil sat in silence for a bit.

"Jules," said Phil after a couple minutes of silence. Jules looked up at him. Phil looked down at her for a few seconds before reaching up and stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Jules frowned and slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're not my boyfriend. And Neal and I haven't broken up." Jules sighed. "I can't believe you Phil—get out."

Phil sighed and stood up. "Jules…"

"No," she said firmly. She walked over to the door. "Get out." Phil slowly walked out of the room. As soon as his second foot left the room, she slammed the door. She went back to her bed and flopped down, sighing. She felt the tears come again and began to cry, wishing there were someone who would just be there for her with no second agenda. That's usually when she would go to Neal, but she refused.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door. "GO AWAY, PHILIP!" she yelled.

"Um, Jules, it's Bah," came the voice from the other side.

Jules got up and opened the door. "I'm sorry, Bah, I thought you were Phil."

"You know, I get that a lot," he said, trying to joke.

Jules gave a small laugh. "Come on in," she said.

Bah walked in. "I was outside when you had the little…fight with Phil. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jules sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm anything but." Bah put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "I take it you heard about me and Neal, huh?"

"Jules…you told me yourself…last night."

"Oh…right," said Jules, shaking her head a bit.

Bah nodded. "I also talked to Neal last night…in fact, he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"He what?" she asked.

Bah let go of the hug and turned to her. "Jules, he loves you. You and I both know that he wouldn't say something like that to you just to get you into bed. He really and truly loves you."

"Did he put you up to this?"

"No." Jules looked at him. "I swear to you, he didn't. All he told me to do was to keep an eye on you because he knows we're close, and he knows I wouldn't make a move on you." Bah knew he wasn't entirely telling the truth. Well, he wasn't telling the truth at all. Truth be told, he didn't talk to Neal last night at all, but he knew what Jules wanted to hear. Jules gave a small smile.

"I just don't know…"

"What don't you know?"

Jules sighed, thinking. "I…don't know."

Bah gave a small grin. "Listen, why don't you hop in the shower, get dressed, and you and I will go to lunch…get your mind off all this. That way, when you want to think about it again, it won't be the same old thing."

Jules smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Bah."


	16. Harvard

_Meadow567: Of course, why else would he say it? Of course, this chapter, I think he redeems himself…but that's me._

_StarrShyne: Hehehe, sorry about making you wait—here ya go! Enjoy!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, read this chapter…THEN tell me what you think of Phil!_

_Justlikewedo: Glad to see a new reviewer! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 16- Harvard**

After the game at Harvard, the Harvard team asked the boys to stay for a party. There were no hard feelings. Just a little fun. Jules went with the boys to make sure no one did anything stupid and to make sure they all stayed somewhat sober so they could make it back to the hotel.

Jules walked into the lobby of one of the dorms with Robbie and Bah. "Jules, just remember, don't take any drinks from these guys," said Bah. "This may be an Ivy League School, but I don't trust them."

Jules laughed. "Yes, dad." Bah smiled.

Jules went and got a drink for herself and when she looked up, there was a handsome young man standing there, smiling at her.

"Hello, there," he said.

Jules smiled. "Hi."

"My name is Greg," he extended his hand.

"Jules," she said, shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before," he said.

"Oh, I don't go here. I'm with the Olympic team that played you guys tonight."

"Ah," he said. "A girlfriend?"

"No," said Jules. "Manager/trainer."

"Oh," Greg nodded. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," said Jules. Jules went to take a sip of her drink, only to find ice in there.

"Oh, here's a refill for you," he said, handing her the drink.

"Oh, thanks," she said. They walked to one of the couches and sat down. Phil was talking to a group of guys not too far away and he noticed a preppy looking boy chatting it up with Jules. He kept an eye on them.

"So, where are you from, Jules?"

"Duluth Minnesota," she said. "And you?"

"Boston," he said. "Yeah, I didn't go too far from home." Jules smiled. It was about 10 minutes before Jules found herself zoning out. Greg had scooted a bit closer to her.

Phil glanced over once again and saw the boy sitting on the couch with his arm around Jules. Jules was sitting there, zoning out, blinking hard every few seconds, trying to stay awake. Phil walked over.

"Jules, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Jules, looking up, confused.

"She's fine," said Greg.

Phil shook his head. "Come on, Jules, we're getting you back to the hotel."

"She's not ready to go," Greg started.

"Yes she is," said Phil. "Don't think I don't know what's going on. I know the tricks…grind up a lude and put it in her drink, then have your way with her once she's zoned out enough." Phil bent down and started to pick Jules up off the couch. He at least got her to her feet, though she was leaning heavily on him. "You realize what can happen when you mix ludes and alcohol?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "It can kill. Alcohol and ludes can kill a girl."

"I don't feel good, Philly," said Jules. "I gonna go to sleep now, 'kay?"

"Well I'm glad I wouldn't see her again, then," said Greg.

"You asshole," said Phil. "Come on, Jules, you gotta stay awake for me so we can get you back." He began walking with a very confused Jules outside, until she completely passed out, almost causing Phil to fall over himself.

Bah noticed and walked over. "What happened?" he asked.

"Preppy back there drugged her drink," he said. "I'm taking her back. You think you can call a cab to get us back there?"

Bah nodded. "I'll meet you out there."

Phil looked at him, knowing Bah didn't trust him. He nodded. "Okay."

Phil picked her up all the way and carried Jules out to a bench outside. It was cold and she didn't have a jacket. He took off his own and put it around her. Soon, Bah came out.

"Said they'd be here in a couple minutes," he said.

"We should tell the other guys," said Phil.

"We will, but not now. I don't want to have to explain the Herb why a fight broke out tonight," said Bah.

The cab came and they got Jules into the cab and drove back to their hotel. They got her to her room and found her key in her purse. Phil walked in and set Jules on the bed.

"What should we do with her now?" asked Bah.

"Well," said Phil. "Not much we can do. One of us should be here when she wakes up, though."

"I will," said Bah.

Phil looked at him. "Look, Bah, I know I can be mean and cruel to her, but I'm not going to do anything to her."

Bah hesitated, but then nodded. "I know. But think about how Jules might feel if she wakes up with you in the room."

"True," said Phil. "Alright. Let me know when she wakes up."

Bah nodded. "You got it."

Phil turned and started making his way out of the room.

"Is it true what they say about ludes and alcohol?" Bah asked.

Phil turned and nodded. "Yeah, They'll kinda boost one another, so…let her sleep it off…she'll have a hell of a hang over tomorrow. She might be sick for a few days, we'll see. If she's not feeling better by Sunday, I'd talk to Doc. Tomorrow you should explain what happened to Herb so he doesn't think his manager went and partied hard."

Bah nodded. "Alright. And Phil…I'm proud of you."

Phil shrugged. "Well, while I may be cruel and say mean things, I don't want to see her get hurt." Bah nodded. "I'm gonna go back to the party and get the other guys back here. I'll see you later. Take good care of her."

That night, Bah spent the night in Jules' room on the floor. When he woke up the next morning, she hadn't moved. He went back to his own room, showered, and came back and she still hadn't moved.

He called Craig's room. "Hello?"

"Craig, it's Bah. We've got a little problem. Can you come to Jules room."

"I'll be right there," said Craig.

Just then, Verchota walked in the open door. "She still not awake?" he asked.

Bah shook his head. "I just called Craig. He'll know what to do."

It wasn't long before Craig walked in. "What's going on?" he asked. He saw Jules passed out. "What happened?"

"At the party last night, one of the boys from Harvard put a lude in her drink. Luckily, we got her out of there, but passed out on the way. We brought her here to sleep it off, but I don't think she's going to wake up soon."

"Alright," said Craig. "I'll talk to Herb. You two get all her things and put her on the bus. We'll pick up some aspirin and whatnot on our way out of town."

Craig left to talk to Herb.

"I'll get her if you want to get her bag," said Phil. Bah nodded. He grabbed Jules' overnight bag and Phil picked Jules up. They walked out of the room and made their way slowly to the bus. In the elevator, they had to switch, because Phil's arms were getting tired.

The two walked out of the elevator and made their way onto the bus.

"What happened?" asked Rizzo when he saw Bah carrying a passed out Jules onto the bus.

Bah didn't say anything. He took her to the back of the bus where she could lean up against the corner. He sat down next to her and Phil set down her bag.

Craig stood up in front of the bus. "Last night, one of the boys at the party you guys were at drugged Jules' drink. We're going to let her sleep it off, but please keep the noise level down, because she'll likely have a headache when she wakes up."

They got on the road and were out of town soon, but not before picking up aspirin, water, crackers, and 7Up at a convenience store.

Jules slept most of the day. They were driving through Ohio when she finally woke up. She moaned lightly and woke up completely when the bus hit a pot hole, hitting her head against the glass window.

"Ow," she whined.

"Hey," said Bah.

"Ow…" said Jules, holding her head. "Where are we?"

"We're on the bus heading home," he said. "Here." He gave her a couple crackers to eat before giving her the aspirin.

She looked over groggily at him. "Hey," she said. "What happened?"

"Some guy drugged your drink at the party last night," he said. "He slipped a lude in there. Phil saw it and took you back to your room."

"In my drink?" asked Jules. Bah nodded. "Oh no."

"We think you'll be okay…just rest today and tomorrow. Anything you need, tell me."

Jules gave a small smile. "Is Phil around?" Bah nodded. "Can you go get him for me?"

Phil, who was just sitting across the aisle from them quickly switched seats with Bah. "Hey," he said. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Phil nodded. "Well, try and rest it off…we're gonna take care of you."

Jules smiled. "Thank you, Phil…for watching out for me."

Phil gave a small smile. "You remember that time when you asked me if I ever loved you and I said no?" Jules nodded. Phil sighed. "I lied. I was just trying to hurt you, because I was angry. And even though we've both moved on since June…I still love you—just like a sister. So I've got your back."

Jules smiled. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Phil asked.

"That somewhere deep inside of you, there was a good man."

Phil smiled. "Take it easy, Jules." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and switched seats again with Bah.


	17. Tim Harrer

_StarrShyne: Philly's pretty good in here too. Enjoy!_

_Meadow567: He didn't MEAN like his sister, but he just meant platonically, but Philly's not the kind for big words._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, you'll like Phil in here too. Enjoy!_

_Justlikewedo: Hey! Now I know who you are:) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Flowersc781: It's good to see you again! Hehehe, no more dumb men coming into her life, hehehe. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17—Tim Harrer**

Jules was in her closet-turned-office that next week, going through some stuff.

"Knock, Knock," she heard some one say. She looked up to see Craig.

"Oh, hey, Craig," she said. "Come on in."

"Hey Jules," he said. He sat in one of the extra chairs in there. He paused before talking. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Jules, a smile on her face. Craig looked at her, not believing her. Jules sighed. "It's complicated."

Craig nodded. "Alright. Well, if you ever need to talk…I know it's hard, because there are only guys here, but…if you need to talk, I'm here."

Jules smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Craig."

Craig stood up. "Herb wants us to meet him in his office after practice today."

Jules nodded. "Alright, thanks. I'm going to finish booking this trip, and I'll be on the ice."

Craig nodded and left. Jules went back to her work. She had not really been a 'trainer' per se for the team. _Herb probably just wanted a secretary and conned me into it,_ she thought to herself, chuckling.

After she finished up the details on their trip to Harvard for a game, she put on her skates, and walked out to the ice. Most of the time, she sat in the penalty box and took notes on the boys' playing for Herb.

That day after practice, while the boys were changing, Craig and Jules met Herb in his office.

"I'm going to bring in a new player—Tim Harrer. He's been playing for the Gophers, and I think he'd be a great addition to the team," said Herb, and then sat back in his chair.

Both Craig and Jules were stunned. "But…why?"

"Because he's a great player."

"But you cut him back in Colorado, why are you bringing him in now?" asked Craig.

"Well, I want to see what happens when I bring in a new player—how ruffled the boys' feathers get. Plus, if he makes the final twenty—all the better for our chances."

Jules sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"He'll be joining us for practice tomorrow," said Herb.

"Herb, are you sure this is a good idea?" said Jules. "I mean, these boys are under enough pressure as it is…"

"Jules," said Herb. "There is no changing my mind—everything is already set to go. He'll be dropping by your office before practice to give you some paperwork."

Jules nodded. "Alright." She got up and left.

The next day, while the boys were on the ice, stretching, Jules was sitting in her office and he heard a knock on the doorframe.

"Jules Bailey?" asked the young man standing there.

"Yes," said Jules, standing up. "You must be Tim."

"I am," he said. They shook hands. "Coach told be to drop this off to you."

"Thanks," said Jules. "You know where the locker room and everything is?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. See you around." With that, he left.

Jules sighed and sat down again. She hoped none of the boys would ask her if she had heard about this before hand.

Later that night, they all went to the bar to hang out after practice. They got a big, semi-circle booth and all sat down.

"I can't believe Herb is brining in another player," said Bah, sighing.

"I can," said Jack. "Don't worry about it, guys. Herb won't keep it."

"You sure about that, OC?" asked Mac.

"No sweat," said Jack.

"Do you know what Herb's intentions are, Jules?" asked Jimmy.

Jules nodded.

The boys were silent for a bit. "And?" asked Jack.

"I can't tell you," said Jules. "I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I can't. Just like I couldn't tell you guys he was coming."

Jimmy nodded. "That's okay, Jules. We'll just keep playing the best we can, and whatever Herb dishes out, we'll take it. Right, guys?" The guys nodded, affirming what he said.

"I'm going to get a drink," said Jules. "Anyone want anything?"

"Nah, we're good," said Buzz. Jules nodded and walked to the bar. She leaned on the bar and ordered her drink. Phil waited a few seconds and followed her to the bar.

Jules was sitting on a barstool when Phil came up next to her and sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Phil," she said.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Phil took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I'm sorry for everything bad thing I've ever done to you. I'm sorry about coming on to you after your break up with Neal. I feel horrible, I just…" he sighed. Jules smiled and leaned over and hugged him. Phil hugged her back. "I wish I could make it right."

Jules pulled back and smiled at him. "You are…slowly but surely."

"If you ever need anything…I'm here for you, Jules."

Jules smiled. "Thanks." Her drink came, and she took it. "Wanna head back to the table?"

"Nah, I'm going to hang out here a bit," he said.

"Don't break any hearts," she winked. Phil chuckled as she walked back to the table.

Phil watched her go back to the table and sit down with the rest of the guys. Baker walked up behind him. "You don't love her just as a sister, do you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Phil.

"I was sitting only a couple rows ahead of you two on the bus back from the Harvard game…you are such a liar."

"She doesn't need to know I still love her…besides…things with her and Neal aren't exactly through yet."

Baker shrugged. "Yet." Phil gave him a look and nodded.

That next week, the team had a game against the IHL All Stars. The team won, although Jules could tell the team wasn't right. There was something in the balance that just didn't seem to fit. After the game, the boys stayed in the dressing room for a bit longer. Jules was out in the hallway waiting for them, listening to the boys' usual banter.

"Hey Rammer, you get that redhead in the backseat of your car yet?"

"Janny, you get that one girl's number?"

A few minutes later, Tim was the first to emerge.

He stopped where Jules was standing and sighed.

"You alright Tim?" she asked.

"They hate me," she said.

"They don't hate you," said Jules.

"Well, I know they don't want me on the team…I can tell every time one of them looks in my direction. Of course, I don't blame them…I wouldn't like a guy who came half way through the pre-Olympic tour."

Jules wasn't sure what to say to him. "You're a great hockey player, Tim. You know that."

Tim nodded. "Yeah…it's just…I don't feel part of the team."

Jules nodded. "Next time we all go out as a team, why don't you come with us?"

Tim shrugged. "I'll be on the bus." With that, he walked away sadly. Jules watch him walk away, feeling bad for him.

After standing there for a few minutes, she walked outside and onto the bus. She sat down in her normal spot, and the boys soon began to trickle in. Bah took his usual seat beside her.

"They're going to talk to Herb," he whispered to her.

"What?" asked Jules.

"They're going to see if they can't get Tim off the team again."

"What?" Jules asked. "Why?"

"Why? Why not? Herb has no right bringing him in halfway through the tour."

Jules sight and sat back against the seat and looked out the window. She felt torn. She felt bad for Tim, but at the same time, didn't want any more of her friends to leave the team.


	18. Home for Thanksgiving

_StarrShyne: LOL, he didn't NOT answer…I just didn't write his answer. :P_

_Justlikewedo: You're the second person to want to know about Rammer and the redhead, LOL._

_Meadow567: You'll just have to wait and see!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Yeah, that idea just hit me while writing that. I felt bad for Tim, once I thought about it._

_Flowersc781: Hehehe, thanks for your review! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 21- Home for Thanksgiving**

The next week was Thanksgiving. The guys who lived in the Midwest went home, and those who couldn't go home, namely Jack, Silk, Jimmy, Rizzo, and Cox, were to spend Thanksgiving evening with Jules.

Wednesday after practice, Christian, Neal, and Neal's little brother, Aaron, who was going to the University of Minnesota, hopped in Christian's car and headed to northwest Minnesota where home was. On his way to Warroad, Christian dropped Neal and Aaron off in Roseau.

"See you Sunday!" said Neal to Christian as he drove away. Neal stood in his parent's driveway and took a deep breath. Four whole days with no practice, no teammates, and no Jules. The past three weeks since the break up he had tried to forget Jules, but it is hard to forget someone you see everyday, although he was trying.

He made his way to the door and opened it. "Mom!" Neal called. "We're home!"

"Who is it?" called his mother.

"Who else would call you 'mom'?" Aaron called. Their mother came into the living room.

"Perhaps your brother, Paul, who went out to get some more potatoes," she said smiling. "How are you, my boys?"

"Good," the boys said in unison as they both hugged their mom and each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's dad?" asked Aaron.

"He's still at work. He'll be back tonight."

That night, all five members of the Broten family had a nice dinner together.

The next morning, Neal went out front with his shovel to shovel his parents' driveway and walk way. Their father worked so hard to make ends meet, so he didn't have time to do it himself.

Neal was busy shoveling the driveway, thinking about Jules. He realized that at this point in his life it wasn't a good idea to have a girlfriend anyway. There were too many moving parts and unknowns to figure out. Just then, as he made his way down the driveway, he heard a voice from the past.

"Neal Broten?"

Neal looked up and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time: Darlene Carter, his high school sweetheart.

"Darlene," he said. "Wow, hi."

"Hi," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," he replied. "How are you? What have you been up to lately?"

"I'm doing well," she said. "I'm actually in St. Paul, going to the University of Minnesota to get my teaching credentials."

"No way," said Neal. "I'm there training with the Olympic hockey team."

"Really? Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah," said Neal. He was surprised at how much older she looked now out of high school—and how much prettier as well. "It's really good seeing you, Darlene."

"You too," she said.

"We'll have to get together some time when we're both back in the Twin Cities area."

"We should," she said. "Or we could maybe do something this weekend. I'm not doing anything."

Neal smiled. "Yeah, we should."

Darlene smiled and nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll at my parents for the weekend, so call anytime."

Neal nodded. "I'll see you later."

"I hope so," Darlene smiled as she walked away.

Neal smiled as he watched her walk away. For the rest of the afternoon, Darlene was all he could think about. He spent the rest of the time shoveling snow reminiscing about the times they had together.

That night at Thanksgiving dinner, after grace, and all the plates were loaded up, Neal turned to his mom.

"Hey mom, you never told me that Darlene was living in St. Paul," he said.

"I didn't?" his mom asked. "Hm…thought I did. I didn't make the mashed potatoes creamy enough, did I?"

"I think they're perfect," Aaron smiled at his mom.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Neal asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. I think the last boy she was seeing left for the peace corpse or something."

"So she's not seeing anyone," said Neal.

"Sweetie, I don't know," said his mom. "Eat your supper."

Neal nodded and ate his dinner, thinking about Darlene. That evening, Neal and Aaron gave their mom and break and cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes.

"So what's with the sudden curiosity with Darlene?" Aaron asked.

"She came by when I was out shoveling the driveway," said Neal. "We might get together this weekend."

Aaron nodded. "What about Jules?"

Neal looked at Aaron. "Me and Jules aren't together anymore."

"What happened?" asked Aaron.

"She was just overreacting about some stuff. We didn't see eye to eye on a few things. It just didn't work out," he said.

"Oh," said Aaron. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." Neal just shrugged. "So she's available now?" Aaron winked.

Neal looked down at his brother. "Don't even think about it." Aaron laughed.

"You know I wouldn't."

That evening when the football game was on, Neal went upstairs and dialed the Carter house.

"Hello?"

"Yes, can I talk to Darlene, please?" asked Neal.

"Speaking."

"Darlene, it's Neal."

"Hi," she said. Neal could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night."

"I'd love to," she said.

"Great. I was thinking we could hit a couple of old spots," he said. "Maybe a movie at the old Heritage Cinema, and dinner at Bobby's Diner."

Darlene smiled. "That would be fun."

"Perfect, so I'll pick you up around 6?"

"I'll be ready."

Neal smiled as he hung up the phone. For the first time in a log time he was excited about something.

Friday night, Neal was in his old room, getting ready for his date. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt. He put on a bit of cologne and then went to beg Paul to borrow his car.

At 6 o'clock, Neal was at the Carter residence, knocked on the door. Darlene opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was. They got in his car and drove down to the old cinema in town and caught a movie. After the movie, they went to the diner that the old gang from high school always went to as a default.

"So, where did you go after high school?" Neal asked.

"Stanford," she replied. "Then I came back here and realized I wanted to be a teacher, so I'm getting my credentials right now."

"That's great," said Neal. "Good for you."

"Thanks," she said. "What have you been doing?"

Neal shrugged. "Just been playing hockey and going to school."

Darlene nodded. "That's good. And I assume you're going to continue hockey after the Olympics?"

Neal nodded. "I hope to."

"That's good. So, nothing but hockey lately? No girls?" She winked.

Neal gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, pretty much. I just broke up with my girlfriend last month."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

Neal shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be. The relationship didn't get to a good start anyway."

Darlene nodded. "I know how that is."

They stayed at the diner for another few hours, talking and catching up.

Later that night, Neal drove Darlene home and walked her to her doorstep.

"This was fun," said Darlene, smiling.

Neal nodded. "It was. We should do this again some time."

"Well, we're both going down to the Twin Cities area soon…maybe we can get together then."

Neal hesitated slightly, and then smiled. "Definitely." They stood there for a couple beats before Neal leaned in and kissed Darlene.


	19. Birthdays

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, I love conflicted reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)_

_Meadow567: Hehehe, everyone is so conflicted—I LOVE it:D_

_Flowersc781: Hehehe, well, I don't know if this chapter will help at all, but next chapter, I think you'll enjoy!_

_Justlikewedo: Hehehe, well, she won't find out until next chapter—but I hope you enjoy this one!_

_StarrShyne: You'll sleep just fine tonight…I hope. ;)_

**Chapter 19—Birthdays**

_November 29, 1979_

A couple days after everyone got back from visiting their families on Thanksgiving, it was Baker's and Broten's birthday—ironically, both on the 29th. That morning, Jules was baking a couple of cakes for the party they were having that night. Rizzo was over, helping her with everything.

"How are you holding up?" Rizzo asked.

Jules shrugged. "I'm better."

"Better but not great?" Rizzo asked. Jules nodded. "You know, I think everyone would understand if you didn't want to come to the party tonight."

Jules shook her head. "No, I'm going to go. I'll probably just avoid him all night."

Rizzo nodded. "Well, you know I'm here if you need me."

Jules smiled. "Thanks, Rizzo."

That night came, and Rizzo was helping Jules set out the chips and dip and putting the drinks in coolers. Jules called and ordered the pizza a half hour before the guys were supposed to arrive.

Of the two birthday boys, Baker was the first to arrive.

All the boys greeted him and Jules walked out from the back.

"There's the birthday boy," said Jules, smiling.

"Hey, it's nice to se that smile on your face again," he said, giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday," said Jules, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am turning 24…can I get 23 more of those?" he winked.

"In your dreams, blondie," Jules joked.

Most of the team had shown up and they were just hanging out, eating, drinking, and having a good time.

Jules was on the phone ordering more pizza when Neal arrived. The room quieted down a bit when he entered. Perhaps it wasn't when he entered, but it was when they saw the brunette on his arm walk in with him.

"Happy Birthday, Brots," said Jack, walking up to him.

Neal smiled. "Thanks, OC."

"Who's this?"

"This is an old friend of mine from high school," said Neal. "Darlene Carter."

Jack nodded. "Nice to meet you." Neal went around saying hi to everyone and introducing Darlene.

Robbie glanced at Rizzo. "Where's Jules?" he asked.

"In the back, ordering more pizza," said Rizzo.

"We can't let her see them together." Robbie left for the back to keep tabs on Jules to make sure she wouldn't walk in and see Neal with his arm around the waist of the girl.

"Alright, thanks," said Jules, hanging up the phone. She looked up. "Hey Robbie." She counted out the money for the pizza.

"Hey Jules," he said. "Getting more pizza?"

Jules nodded. "Yeah. You have change for a five?"

Robbie pulled out his wallet. "I think so." Jules gave him a five and he gave her five ones, and she put the money for the pizza in her pocket.

"Is mostly everyone here yet?" she asked.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah. A couple guys from the U are here too."

"Oh, good."

Robbie nodded. He tried to think of a stall tactic. "Hey, you need help with anything?"

"No, everything's set for now. I'm going to go out and enjoy the party."

"Good idea," said Robbie. He put is arm around her and when they walked out, he took her sharply to the left instead of straight ahead. "You want something to drink?"

Jules frowned at him. "What's going on, Robbie?"

"What makes you think anything is going on?" he asked. When Jules looked down at the table to get a drink, Robbie looked over her shoulder at Neal and Darlene.

"You're acting really weird," she said, taking a drink and turning around, just as Neal and Darlene went out of sight behind Verchota and Bah.

"Hey Jules," said Ramsey, walking up to Jules.

"Hey, Mike," she said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," he said, nodding.

"Good," said Jules. "So…how are things with…is it Trella?"

Ramsey smiled and blushed a bit. "They're going good."

"So it seems," she said. "She coming tonight?"

Ramsey shook his head. "No, she has class."

Jules nodded.

Throughout the whole party, Robbie and Rizzo managed to keep Jules from seeing Darlene. For a few minutes, she talked to Neal when Darlene was using the restroom, and he was careful not to say anything about his new friend.

After Jules left to go talk to Baker, Darlene walked up to Neal once more.

"Neal," she said. "I'm so sorry, but I should go…I have class in the morning."

Neal nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you later."

Darlene nodded. "You have my number?"

Neal nodded. "Of course I do."

Darlene left and not long after it was time to light the candles and sing happy birthday. Jules got matches and lit all the candles on both cakes and Jimmy turned out all the lights.

Jules was across the table from Neal when everyone was singing, and she didn't know if it was just not seeing him for a while, or her just being in a good mood, but she was finding herself really falling in love with him…

…if only he had still felt that way about her.


	20. Locker Room and Introductions

_StarrShyne: You're too funny, LOL. Enjoy this chapter:D_

_Meadow567: Hehehe, thanks. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Justlikewedo: Hehehe, yeah, I can just see Rammer blushing._

_B: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Yepp…Phil concurs in this chapter. :)_

_Flowersc781: Well, she finds out here! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20—Locker Room Talk and Introductions**

The next day was practice. Jules helped out as usual. She was in the locker room helping Doc go through some stuff when the boys piled in.

"That's my cue to leave," she said to Doc.

"So, does Jules know?" Christian asked Neal right when she walked into sight.

"Do I know what?" she asked.

Christian froze and had to think up something on the spot. "Um….if you knew…we were all going out tonight—regular place."

"I do now," she smiled. "See you boys later." She left the locker room and went off to finish some stuff for Herb.

"I take that as a no," Christian looked at Neal.

Neal shrugged. "I don't see how I could approach the subject…'Hey Jules, this is my old friend, Darlene—we're more or less together now.'"

"Or you could be mature and sit her down and talk to her about it," said Phil.

Neal rolled his eyes. "That's what I need…Verchota teaching me about maturity. In any case, I don't intend for Jules to find out any time soon."

"How's that?" asked Rizzo.

"Well, for one, Darlene isn't going to hang out with us as a group for a while."

"Well, at least you're not going to flaunt it in front of Jules face," said Robbie.

"You kidding?" asked Neal. "I'm not cruel."

Jules finished up her work, and decided to wait in the lobby for the boys. She saw a young lady, about her age, standing in the lobby, looking to be waiting for someone. Since the boys on the team were the only ones practicing that day, and she knew, or at least had seen pictures, of all the boys' girlfriends, she figured she must be lost.

"Can I help you?" she asked the girl.

"Oh, no," said the girl. "I'm just waiting for my, um…for my boyfriend."

"Oh, is he on the Olympic team?" she asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I'm Jules," she said. "Manager/trainer for the boys."

"Darlene Carter," the girl smiled. The girls shook hands.

"I'm sorry," said Jules, "But I've either met or seen pictures of any of the boys' girlfriends, and you don't look familiar."

"Oh," she said. "Over Thanksgiving, we kind of rekindled our old high school romance."

"That's sweet," said Jules, smiling. "Which of the boys?"

"Neal."

Jules could have sworn she heard wrong. She felt her stomach fall and had to clarify. "Neal Broten?"

"Mm-hm," Darlene smiled.

Jules all of a sudden felt an intense hatred for Neal, but at the same time, extremely hurt. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, her blood stop in its veins, and her stomach plummet. She put on a smile and nodded. "I see. So, are you from the Twin Cities area?" she asked, playing dumb.

"No," said Darlene. "I'm actually from Roseau, but am living in St. Paul and getting my teaching credentials from the U."

"Well good for you," said Jules, smiling. Realizing it had been some time since Neal had gotten back home from Thanksgiving, she thought of an idea. "Are you joining us tonight?"

"Oh, I don't think so," she said. "I'm here to surprise Neal. Was the team going to go out tonight?"

"Yeah," said Jules. "You know what? Why don't you and I go back to my place, freshen up, and we can meet up with the boys later?"

"Um, but…Neal…"

"Oh, Neal will be there tonight." Jules practically dragged Darlene out of the building. "Did you drive here?"

"No, I took the bus."

Jules and Darlene got in Jules car and drove to her apartment.

"So, Darlene," said Jules. "You and Neal hooked up over Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He was shoveling the snow in his parents' yard when I walked by. We talked for a bit, and he called me Thanksgiving night and we went out that Friday."

"That was sweet, what did you guys do?"

"Oh, just visited a couple of our old spots…the cinema, the diner… He seemed really relieved to get away from the city too. With the poor boy getting his heart broken and all."

Jules looked at her. "Heartbroken?"

"Yeah. I guess his relationship didn't get off to a good start, and he and his girlfriend decided it wasn't meant to be."

"So…he told you all this?"

Darlene nodded. "Well, more or less. A lot of it was speculation on my part."

Jules nodded. "So what do you hope to do once you get your teaching credentials?" asked Jules.

Darlene was a bit curious as to why Jules wanted to know so much, but she just brushed it off as trying to keep up conversation.

"Well, I hope to work at a preschool for special needs children," she said.

Jules nodded, listening. They got to her apartment, and freshened up before heading out to the bar where the boys would be.

At the bar, the boys were at their regular booth, hanging out.

"Hey, does anyone know where Jules is?" asked Robbie. "She's usually here by now."

Bah shrugged. "She should be here soon. If not, I'll call her place."

"So, Brots," said Christian. "How do you plan to keep Jules from finding out about Darlene?"

"Would you guys just let that go? I mean…geez…" he said.

"Well," said Bah. "Seeing how you think you two broke up, and Jules thinks you two are just taking a breather…in her mind, you two are still together."

"Well, we're not," said Neal.

"What's with the hostility?" asked Baker.

"Look, we've all been heartbroken before…Jules isn't going to break when she finds out I've moved on. She should do the same," said Neal. "Besides, it's not the first heart break she's had. She's used to it."

The boys quieted with that remark. "You're right, Broten," said Verchota, his voice as serious as any of the boys had ever heard him. "She has had her heart broken before, and she doesn't deserve another one."

"You know, Brots," said Rizzo. "You've gotten really hostile these past few days."

Neal shrugged. "I'm just tired of Jules this, and Jules that, Jules, Jules, Jules. May I remind you all she wasn't the only one who was involved in the break up?"

"Yeah, but she didn't go out and get a new boyfriend."

"Well, her and Phil seem to be pretty cozy lately."

Phil stood up, but Jimmy got to him quick enough that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Geez, it was barely a few months ago, it was Neal defending Jules from Phil," Buzz muttered to Bah.

As they were all talking, all of a sudden, Neal went white as a sheet, looking straight ahead.

"Brots, you okay?" asked Baker.

A couple of the guys looked in the direction of Neal to see Jules and Darlene walking in the bar together.

"Someone shoot me," he said.

"Good evening, boys," Jules smiled, walking up to the table. "Everyone, this is my new friend, Darlene. Darlene, these are the boys."

"Hey Jules," said Robbie, trying not to laugh.

"Hey Neal," said Darlene, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. Jules sat in between Robbie and Bah.

"Hey," he smiled, nervously.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Um, come on, let's go dance." He stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Wow," said Baker. "I had no idea our Jules had a cruel bone in her body when she was off the ice."

Jules sat back with a smug look on her face. "All's fair in love and war."

"So…how did you meet her?" asked Bah.

"She was in the lobby, waiting for Neal when I went out this afternoon," she said.

After some of the boys had scattered across the bar to play pool, or dance, or what not, Bah, turned to Jules.

"So…how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," said Jules.

"Jules," said Bah. "Come on…spill."

Jules sighed, watching Broten and Darlene dance. "I feel like screaming…crying…I knew this relationship would be a train wreck from how it started."

"What do you mean?"

Jules looked at him for a couple seconds. "I don't want to tell you…I know you'll be disappointed in me."

Bah put his arm around her. "Come on, Jules, you know nothing could make me stop being your friend."

Jules swallowed. "This past summer, Neal and I started sleeping together…casually. Then it turned into something more, and we started going out, and then there was the fight…"

Bah nodded. "So that explains the fight…I knew there was something more than what you were telling me."

Jules looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Bah pulled her into a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm still your friend."

Jules smiled. "Thank you."


	21. Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

_StarrShyne: What do you mean the redhead is never out with the group? ;) Hehehe._

_Flowersc781: Hehehe, thanks for your review! Well, from this chapter, you can guess what's going to happen next._

_justlikewedo: A little break from Neal...enjoy!_

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Here's more! I hope you enjoy!_

_meadow567: Friends? what?_

_prettypinkcheer5: Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 21—It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas**

Jules was in her apartment one snowy December afternoon. She was sitting with a cup of hot chocolate watching the snow fall outside. She was trying to push every thought of her and Neal out of her head, but it wasn't working. She tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall, but failed. She decided she deserved to have a good cry. She made a lot of bad decisions this past year, but was hoping to redeem herself somehow. In whose eyes, she didn't quite know. She hated herself for all she had done.

A couple sharp knocks on the door broke her from her thoughts. She sniffed, cleared her throat and called, "Coming!" She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door.

"Hey," said Phil, who was standing out there, shivering.

"Phil, what ar you doing out there in nothing but a sweatshirt? Come in." She opened the foor wider and let Phil in.

"Well, I knew I was just going from my room to here, so I didn't bother to take the extra 10 minutes to bundle up."

Jules chuckled. "Can I get you anything? Something warm to drink?"

"No, I'm good."

Jules nodded and they sat down on her couch. Phil sat next to her. "So, the boys and I were…" He then noticed her face. "Jules, are you okay?"

Jules looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Phil gave her a look. "Jules…we were together for a year. Don't think I don't remember what you're like when you're upset." Jules chuckled wryly. "You can talk to me."

Jules sighed. "Just been thinking about…stuff."

"Neal?" Jules nodded. Phil didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how she'd respond. He figured he'd take his chances. He hated seeing her upset. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there like that for a couple minutes before she sat up again.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well, the boys and I were talking about doing some decorating for Christmas and we thought it would be cool to have a tree, but…there's not really room in the dorms…and…"

Jules smiled. "You were wondering if you could put on in here?" Phil nodded. Jules chuckled. "Sure."

Phil smiled. "Great…thanks."

"So when are we going Christmas tree shopping?"

"Well, we there thinking…now."

Jules smiled. "I'll go get my stuff." Jules went to her bedroom to get her jacket and purse. Phil looked around her apartment. He hadn't been there in a while. His eyes fell on a side table where a framed photo sat. It was a picture of their senior year of college. He, Jules, and some of the boys from the team were at a party. In the picture, Jules was leaning back against Phil a bit and he had his arms around her. They were both so happy.

"Ready?" asked Jules, coming from the back room. Phil looked up. Jules smiled and walked over to him. She looked down at the picture he had been looking at. "Seems like forever ago, huh?"

Phil gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah…"

Jules looked at him for a bit. "Well, we should get going."

Phil nodded. He opened the apartment door for her and they walked out.

They got to the dorms and all piled into cars to drive to the Christmas tree farm. The whole team didn't go—it was Phil, Jules, Robbie, Rizzo, Jack, Bah, Buzz, Pav, Ramsey, and his girlfriend Trella.

They finally got to the Christmas tree farm and got inside. They began cruising the rows and rows of trees.

"Geez, it's freezing out here!" said Trella.

"You're telling me," chuckled Jules.

"I'll keep you warm," Ramsey smiled, putting his arms around her.

"They're so cute together," Jules said softly to Phil, smiling.

"Yeah, it's disgusting," he chuckled. Jules rolled her eyes.

"It is cold, though," said Jules.

"Here," said Phil, taking off his jacket.

"No, no," said Jules. "It's cold, and you need to stay warm."

"No, I'm fine," he said. He put his jacket around her. Jules sighed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I FOUND IT!" they heard Robbie called. They all followed the sound of his voice and all came together. "This is it—it's the perfect tree."

"Not bad, Robbie," said Jules.

"Let's cut it down, then," said Jack, who had the hand saw. He got down on his knees to start.

"Hey, I found the tree," said Robbie. "I should get to cut it down."

"But what about the rest of us?" asked Buzz. "We all came here."

"Why don't you all take turns at cutting down the tree?" asked Jules.

"Fine," said Robbie. "But I get to go first." He grabbed the saw from Jack.

Jules chuckled at the boys acting like four year olds.

"Hey, did anyone think about whose car we're using to get this home?" asked Jules. "Or who's carrying it up the stairs?"

"Eh, we'll figure that out later," said Robbie, getting up and handing the saw to Jack.

After they chopped down the tree, they tied it to Pav's truck and drove to the mall where Trella and Jules went crazy buying Christmas decorations.

Phil and Bah were sitting on a bench outside a store that Jules and Trella were in.

"So…about Jules…" said Bah.

Phil sighed and looked at him. "Bah…"

"Phil, just let me talk." Phil nodded. "Jules just ended a really bad relationship, and I know you have the best of intentions, but I'm asking you to wait…for her sake."

Phil looked at him and nodded. "I will."

"Thank you," said Bah, leaning back.

"But I want you to know I had no intention of asking her out any time soon. I know she needs time before...well…anything else."

Bah nodded. "Good."

Once they bought all their decorations, they drove back to the dorms where Trella and Jules made sure all the boys' rooms were nicely decorated. Then they went to Jules apartment where the boys had been setting up the tree.

They spent the better part of the afternoon decorating the tree and the rest of the apartment.

"Hey Jules, you get any mistletoe?" asked Jack.

"It's in there some where," said Jules. Jack rummaged around in the bags until he found it. He finally hung it in one of the door jams that Trella happened to be standing under.

"So, Trella…you and I are standing under the mistletoe…" he said, smirking.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Ramsey walking up beside Trella and kissing her. After a couple hours of hanging out and laughing, most of the group went home, leaving Phil and Jules in the apartment.

"You know, you boys did a great job decorating the tree," said Jules.

"I like to think so," said Phil, smiling. "Well, I should get going…practice tomorrow." He got up and walked towards the door.

Jules stood up and walked with him. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." Phil opened the door and turned around.

Phil nodded. "Yepp…bright and early." Jules smiled. "Good-night, Jules."

"'night, Phil." Phil walked down the steps and back to his room. Jules closed the door and rested her head against it.

"Oh, what am I going to do with myself…"


	22. Christmas Eve

_StarrShyne: LOL, I'm quite glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hehehe, and as for Jules and Phil…just wait. :)_

_Meadow567: I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Well, as you'll see…they don't need mistletoe, hehehe._

_Justlikewedo: Hehehe! Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I can't wit to hear your reaction!_

_Flowersc781: Hehehe, well, you'll see what happens in this chapter—I can't wait to hear your reaction!_

**Chapter 22 –Christmas Eve**

The afternoon of Christmas Eve, Bah, Robbie, and Rizzo were over at Jules's apartment hanging out before going to Doc's house.

"I hate her," said Jules about Darlene, shrugging. "Simple as that."

"I can see why…" said Bah.

"No, you don't," said Jules. "I hate Neal for that reason. Darlene is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. Working towards her credentials to work with special needs children, probably spends her winters with the homeless giving them blankets and dinner, all while fitting into her size 2 jeans. That's why I hate her. Because you can't find ANY reason to hate her."

The boys looked at her. "I don't get it."

Jules sighed. "Oh, never mind, then."

"But other than hating her guts, how are you doing?" asked Robbie.

Jules shrugged. "You know, after thinking about it, I couldn't be happier on my own," she said. "I don't know how it works out, but the whole mess is over with."

"But you still hate Darlene and Neal?" asked Rizzo.

"Yeah," Jules nodded.

"How do you feel about the speed skating thing?" asked Bah. "You never tried out again."

Jules sat down and threw her hands up, almost in defeat. "I know. I should have. I guess it just wasn't a priority any more…or I just never thought of it."

"Well, you've done a great job with the team," said Rizzo.

Jules smiled. "Thanks, Rizzo. Hey, you guys want to head to Doc's soon?"

"Yeah, let's go now," said Robbie.

"Okay," said Jules. The four of them got in Robbie's car and drove to Doc's house, where the team would be spending Christmas Eve. It was dusk when they got there, and when they pulled up, Neal was standing in the driveway, his arms wrapped around himself to keep himself warm.

Jules sighed when she saw him.

"Good luck," said Robbie. The three boys got out of the car, greeted Neal, and then went inside.

Jules got out and walked around the car.

Neal walked up to her and Jules leaned back against the car. They were silent for a while.

"What?" asked Jules.

"What, what?" asked Neal.

"Well, you're obviously out there because you want to talk to me," she said.

"I wanted to tell you…I know you thought I was just trying to get you into bed back in October, and I'll tell you right now, I promise I wasn't…I meant what I said. But you obviously don't feel the same way."

"Excuse me?" asked Jules.

"Well, don't you love me?" asked Neal.

"Neal, you broke my heart. Of course I love you, but I can't have you. Not to mention the stunt you pulled makes me hate you right now."

"Jules, I loved you."

"Well, you obviously didn't, because when you love someone, you don't go home for the weekend and hook up with you high school sweetheart."

"Jules, we broke up on Halloween."

"No we didn't," said Jules. "I just said we needed a break. And I think we did."

"Well, to me, it was a break up.

"Well, you could have made that a little clearer."

"Look, Jules, I came out here to apologize so we could at least spend Christmas in peace."

Jules looked at him for a moment. "What are you apologizing for?"

Neal looked down, and then up again. "Miscommunication…breaking your heart…Jules, you are a wonderful person, I think we just started the relationship a bad way. One of those things that just wasn't meant to be…" Jules nodded. "Remember when you asked if we could ever be friends after a relationship like that?" Jules nodded again. "I want to be your friend, Jules."

Jules sighed. "Apology accepted," she said softly.

"Thank you," said Neal. They stood there for a few beats. "Come here." Neal held out his arms, and hugged Jules.

"Merry Christmas, Neal," said Jules.

Neal smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jules."

Then, without warning, Jules broke down crying, and Neal held her while she cried.

Phil, who had been watching from the porch, turned around and went inside.

The boys and Jules ate a delicious meal cooked by Velta, and afterwards opened up gag gifts from one another. Afterwards, while Jules helped Velta, the boys went out front and played football.

After most of the boys went home, Phil walked up to Jules. "Hey," he said. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Jules nodded. "Sure." They walked to his car and drove off.

"So you're sticking around for Christmas?" Jules asked. "I would have thought you'd have gone home."

Phil shrugged. "Yeah. I kinda feel closer to you and the boys than I do with my family some times."

Jules nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel." They kept driving and talking, and ended up on a hill outside the city limits, looking over the city.

Silence fell between them. Jules rested her head back against the headrest, then turned and looked at Phil.

Phil began to lean into Jules and Jules leaned into him. Jules was the first to reach him and she kissed him. He didn't hesitate to reciprocate. Jules wrapped her arms around Phil and he scooted to the middle seat to be nearer to her. Soon, Jules felt the same, warm, familiar feeling she had felt whenever she had been with Neal. As soon as she felt that, a red flag went up in her mind and she immediately pulled away.

"I can't do this," she said. "I can't make this mistake again."

Phil nodded. "I understand."

Jules sighed. "I'm sorry, Phil, I—"

"Jules," said Phil. "You don't need to apologize."

"Thank you," she said. "But we have to talk."

Phil looked at her. "Yeah…we do."

Jules gave him a look, knowing he had been thinking the same thing. "You go first."

"Jules, I don't think it's a secret to either of us of how different things have been between us lately." Jules nodded. "And, I know you just got through with the whole Neal thing, but…" he sighed, "I want to start again."

"Start again…" said Jules.

"I understand if it's too soon," he said.

"No, it's not that," she said. "But, it's just…" she sighed, "I want it to work out. I know we're good together…we have over a year's proof of that. I don't want to go into this apprehensive."

Phil nodded. "I love you, Jules," he said. "I've always loved you." Jules looked down and nodded. "How about a date?" Jules looked up. "You know…formal, pick you up at 7 kind of thing. Let's do it right."

Jules smiled. "Sounds good."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Would you?"

"Sure." Phil started the car and he drove her back to her apartment. When they got there, they both got out. Phil walked Jules to her apartment. "Goodnight," he said.

Jules smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight." She walked into her apartment and Phil started to walk away. Jules turned around. "Phil?" Phil turned around. Jules smiled and said, "Merry Christmas."


	23. Second First Date

_StarrShyne: Hope you enjoy this chapter! At least…by the end I know you will have!_

_Justlikewedo: If you thought Phil was a sweetheart in the last one…just wait for this one!_

_Flowersc781: Don't worry…nothing but happy stuff (well…mostly) from here on out:D_

_Shelbers: Wow…college really keeps you out of the loop of things. I'm SO glad he was finally inducted into the hockey hall of fame. Do you know where I could read his son's speech?_

_Meadow567: Well, I guess you'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! I really hope you like this one!_

**Chapter 23—Second First Date**

The day after Christmas, the boys were in the locker room after a day of hard practice, although they were thankful for the small break.

"So, Neal," said Christian. "What did you and Darlene do for Christmas?"

Neal shrugged. "Not much. We made dinner and kind of hung out."

Phil came out of the shower and started getting dressed. Although, he was not getting dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt, he was wearing nice pants, and a nice button-down shirt.

"Where _you_ going, Philly?" asked Janaszak.

"I got a date," said Phil, combing his hair in a small mirror.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Jules," he said, and then walked out.

When the boys heard that, most of the stopped what they had been doing.

"Was it just me, or did he say he had a date with Jules?" asked Robbie.

"Oh, he said he had a date with Jules," said Bah, keeping his eyes on the door where Phil left. He finished dressing and walked out, looking for Phil. He found him in the parking lot getting into his car.

"Hey Phil," Bah called, jogging out to him.

As he was about to get into his car, Phil looked up. "Hey Bah."

Bah caught up with him. "So…you have a date with Jules tonight?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

Bah sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. "Phil, you know she's been through a lot this year—"

"Bah, I know—"

"Just…let me finish, Phil." Phil nodded for him to go ahead.

"You and I both know she's been through a lot this year, and she does not deserve to get hurt again. I beg you to please…make sure you know what you're doing…"

"Bah…I'm not going to hurt her. I promise. I care about her too, and I care about her too much to hurt her again."

Bah nodded. "Alright…good." There was a brief silence between them. "Well…you two have fun tonight."

Jules stood in front of her full length mirror, making sure everything was in place. She put on some perfume and grabbed her jacket and she heard a knock on the door. She walked out and opened the door and saw Phil standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

Jules smiled. "Well aren't you sweet," she said, inviting him in.

"I wanted to do things right this time," he said.

Jules smiled bigger and gave him a kiss as she took the flowers and put them in a vase in the kitchen. She walked back out and Phil helped her put on her jacket. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment, but she was enjoying it. They walked out to Phil's car and he opened the door for her, let her get in, and then shut it again. He got in and they drove off.

"So where we off to?"

"Well, if you're not too hungry, I was thinking we could do dinner after the play," said Phil.

"A play?" Jules smiled. "We're going to see a play?"

Phil smiled. "Yeah, I thought you might like to see 'Music Man' again."

"We're going to see 'Music Man'?" Jules asked excitedly.

"I'd hoped you'd be this excited."

Jules smiled and rested her head against the headrest. "Oh, I am…"

_Jules and Phil sat in the theater as the lights went down and Phil put his arm around Jules. "Happy Birthday," he whispered as the curtain rose. Jules smiles and gave him a kiss before turning back to watch 'Music Man' begin._

Phil took Jules' hand as they walked into the theater and took their seats. Phil helped Jules take off her jacket and they sat down. As the curtain went up, Phil rested his arm across the back of Jules' seat.

After the play ended and the house lights went up, Phil and Jules made their way out back to the car.

"Phil, thank you so much," she said.

Phil smiled. "You're welcome, Jules," he said, taking her hand. They walked back to the car and again, Phil opened the car door for her. After she got in, Phil got in the driver's side and drove to a nearby restaurant that he and Jules had frequented when they were going out previously.

When they got there, they were seated quickly in a cozy booth in the corner by a window.

"Wow," said Jules. "Lots of memories here…"

Phil nodded. "Yepp."

"_Hey Jules," said Phil. After he said that, he paused, trying to think of how to phrase his question._

"_What is it?" asked Jules, taking a bite of her salad._

_Phil sighed and looked at her. "What do you see…after this year…after college?"_

_Jules watched him as she finished chewing and swallowed. She thought about it for a minute. "Honestly…I don't know. I don't know if I want to try and get a job here, or back at home, but…I know I want to be with you."_

_Phil gave a small smile and looked around. "You know, it's funny…I mean…" He looked at her. "I've never felt this way about anyone before…and to think you were always right there…I just…"_

"_Phil, you're speaking in sentence fragments," Jules said, chuckling._

_Phil smiled. "Yeah, I know." He took her hand from across the table. "I love you, Jules."_

_Jules smiled. "I love you too."_

Soon the waiter came and brought their drinks and took their food orders.

"So, it's getting pretty close to Lake Placid…" said Jules.

Phil nodded. "Yepp…it's nerve racking because Herb's waiting so long to make the last cut."

Jules nodded. "He is cutting it close…although I think he wants to be sure he makes the right decision. I mean…he was the last man cut from the '60 team…" Phil nodded. "You nervous?"

Phil looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah…I am." He bit his lip. "Ever since I got the invitation, I've wanted this _so_ bad. I know it's going to be me, Wells, or Strobel…"

Jules frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"We're the least scoring line on the team, not to mention if you look at everyone else, we're among the least valuable players," he said.

Jules closed her eyes. "Phil, don't talk like that…he's not going to cut you."

Phil looked at her. "Do you know who he's going to cut?"

"Phil, you know if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you, but know that I do not know who Herb is going to cut." Phil nodded. Jules smiled, "But let's not talk about that tonight, okay?"

Phil smiled. "Sounds good."

"So, after Lake Placid…what are your plans? Do you know?"

Phil shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

"You want to keep playing hockey?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

Jules shrugged. "I really don't know…I really should figure it out before the Olympics start."

Phil shrugged. "You're smart; you'll be able to get a job anywhere." Jules smiled. Pretty soon their food came. They started eating and after a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Phil spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Jules," he said.

Jules looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

"I…" he sighed. "I screwed up back in May…I really did. I just…" He bit his lip and thought about it for a couple seconds, then looked at her. "I'm sorry…I know I hurt you, and I feel awful about that. I wish I could undo it…" Jules sat there, not expecting anything like that. She wasn't sure what to say. "I want to make it work this time, Jules."

Jules smiled and reached across the table for his hand. "Me too."

"I'm never going to hurt you again."

Soon they finished eating and left the restaurant. At the end of the night, Phil drove Jules home and walked her up to her apartment. "Thank you, Phil," she smiled. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too," said Phil. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jules nodded. "Yepp…bright and early for practice."

Phil looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a long one, and then he put his arms around her and hugged her. In all the time she had known Phil, Jules could not remember when he hugged her. He would kiss her, or put his arm around her, but never hugged her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Jules," he said. Jules pulled back a bit and looked at him. She paused, and then opened her mouth to say something, but Phil put a finger over her mouth. "I understand. I know you're probably not there…but I wanted you to know how I feel."

Jules lightly smiled. "Who are you, and what did you do with Phil Verchota?"

Phil smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight," he said.

Jules smiled and opened the door to her apartment. "Goodnight."

Jules shut the door and Phil drove back to his dorm. He walked into the hall where the guys were milling around.

"Hey, Philly," said Robbie. "How was the date?"

Phil nodded. "It was good," he said.

"That's it?" asked Robbie. "Just good?"

"It's all I'm going to say about it to you guys," said Phil, laughing.

Suter walked out of his room. "Hey, any of you guys know where Rammer is?"

"He's with his girlfriend," said Johnson.

"Like every other night," added Buzz from the card game in his room.

"My goodness…you think the guy has even gotten past first base?" joked Suter.

"Oh, trust me," said Robbie. "They've gone all the way?"

"All the way?" asked Suter.

Robbie nodded. "Yepp…at least, that's what he told me when he showed up to practice one day in the same clothes he had worn the day before.

Phil laughed at the boys antics and walked into his room. He got into comfortable clothes and opened one of his drawers. He pulled out a framed picture of Jules and him when they were dating in college and put it on his nightstand.


	24. New Year's

_StarrShyne: Phil is pretty darn amazing, ain't he?_

_Shelbers: hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't gotten around to looking for the speech….probably after finals, LOL._

_Flowersc781: Aw, well you can live vicariously through Jules for now, hehehe._

_Justlikewedo: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Hope you like this one!_

_Airis-mcs: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 24–New Year's**

After Christmas Eve, Neal and Jules friendship went back to what it was before that summer. Darlene and Neal continued to see each other, and Jules was happy with Phil.

New Year's Eve, the boys all went to a local university bar to celebrate.

Neal brought Darlene; Ramsey brought Trella, and the boys who were from nearby in Minnesota brought along their girlfriends as well.

"Hey boys," said Rizzo, walking over to Bah and Robbie, who were talking.

"Hey Rizzo," said Robbie. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad," said Rizzo. "Have you guys seen Jules? I would have thought she would have been here by now."

"I think her and Phil went to dinner before coming here," said Bah.

"Her and Phil?" asked Rizzo.

Robbie nodded. "They're back together again."

"Wow," said Rizzo. "Well, I guess we shouldn't be all that surprised." Bah shook his head. "You don't seem too thrilled."

Bah shrugged. "I'm just still a little wary of the whole thing. I mean, they got together pretty quickly after the break up…"

"It was over a month afterward," said Robbie.

"For Jules, that's quick," said Bah. "She was still trying to get over Phil when her and Brots…um…got together." Bah didn't want to mention to the guys about what Jules and Neal had been doing before they became a couple.

It wasn't long before Jules and Phil arrived in the bar. They walked in all smiles, holding hands.

"There they are," said Bah, gesturing toward the door where Phil was helping Jules get her jacket off.

Jules spotted a group of the boys. "I'll get us some drinks," said Phil.

"Okay," said Jules, smiling. She walked over to where Bah, Rizzo, and Robbie were standing.

"Jules," said Robbie. "You look…great."

Jules smiled. "Thanks, Robbie."

"What have you done to yourself?"

Jules shook her head. "Nothing. I just told myself, that it's a new year, this past year has been a bad one for me, but I'm putting it all behind me. I'm starting a new year with a new outlook."

"And a new relationship?" asked Bah.

Jules looked at him and nodded. "Yeah," she smiled.

Bah nodded. "I'm happy for you, Jules." Jules smiled and hugged him.

"Besides, I have to begin the year like that because I'll be babysitting you all during the Olympics," she laughed.

"Baby-sit?" Phil asked, coming up behind her and handing her a drink. "We don't need to be baby sat. We're the Olympic team—a picture of maturity and sportsmanship."

Jules laughed. "_Right_."

Through out the evening, Jules and Phil mingled with all their friends, mostly sticking together.

Jules saw that her glass was empty, so she made her way to the bar to get a refill. She was waiting for her drink when a guy approached her.

"Hey, aren't you Jules Bailey?" he asked.

Jules gave him a look. "Yeah…"

"I'm Larry. Larry Nation. I played baseball when we were in college," the guy, obviously pretty tipsy, said.

"Oh, okay," said Jules, trying to be polite, praying her drink would come soon.

"You used to be Phil Verchota's woman, huh?"

Jules didn't know what to say. "Well, we were going out in college, and we're together now, yes…"

"I heard Neal Broten banged you."

"You know, that's really none of your business," she said.

"Oh, come on, Jules, it's no secret around campus."

"I don't see why news around campus should concern me."

"You know," said Larry, siding up next to her. "I hear Philly banged another girl before you two broke it off…wanna get a little revenge?"

"No," said Jules. "Now go away."

"Oh…tough girl," the guy said, making fun of her.

Phil saw Jules was having trouble keeping a guy off her and he quickly made his way to the bar.

"Hey, you wanna back off?" asked Phil, pulling the guy off Jules.

"Not really," said the guy. "Hey, Philly!"

"Good-bye, Larry." Phil put his arm around Jules and led her away. He led her to the other side of the bar.

"You okay?" he asked. Jules nodded, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay," said Jules.

"You sure you're okay?"

Jules smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm fine…only…"

"What?"

"I don't have my drink."

Phil smiled at her. "I'll be right back."

Jules walked over to where a group of the boys were standing and talking.

"Oh, look who's here," said Jack, looking up.

Jules turned around and saw Neal and Darlene walk in together.

"Damn…" said Silk. "I gotta give Neal kudos for picking her out." Jules whipped around and gave Silk a glare. "Sorry."

Jules sighed and turned her back once again to Neal and Darlene.

Phil was at the bar getting Jules' drink when Neal sauntered up to get him and Darlene drinks.

"Hey Philly," said Neal.

Phil looked at Neal. "Hey, Brots," he said.

"Quick to pick up on the rebound," said Neal.

"What?" asked Phil, turning towards him.

"Oh, come on, Philly," said Neal. "We all know how you feel about Jules…we've been hearing it for a while about what a 'nice piece of ass' she is."

"Neal, you're turning into the bastard I used to be," he said. "It's not nice."

Jules looked in the direction of the bar and saw Phil and Neal having words. "I'll be right back," she said to the boys. She made her way to the bar.

"You know what…" started Neal.

"Problem, gentlemen?" Jules asked.

"No," said Neal. "Nothing that concerns you."

"What is your problem, Broten?" she asked.

"Ask your _boyfriend_," said Neal.

"Phil, why don't you go outside for a minute and cool off."

"What?" Phil asked.

Jules took his hand and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right out." Phil sighed and walked outside. "What is your problem?" Jules asked Neal.

"What?"

"You're acting like Phil did when we were…"

"Screwing?"

"Don't put it like that," said Jules.

"Well, it's what we were doing."

"Well, at least make it sound like you used to have _some _respect for me."

"Who would in that situation?"

Jules felt her blood boil. "Neal…what happened to the guy I talked to on Christmas Eve?"

Neal shrugged. "I dunno…"

Jules looked at him. "You're jealous."

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

Jules scoffed. "Oh, yes you are. You're jealous that I found happiness so soon after you dropped me. And you're jealous that Phil's not an ass and you are."

"Come on Jules, get real."

"Does Darlene know?" asked Jules, raising an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"About us."

Neal looked at her. "No."

Jules raised an eyebrow and began to walk past Neal toward Darlene when Neal grabbed her arm.

"Okay, Jules…what?"

"I want an apology. I want a real sincere apology to both me and Phil, and I want you to stop acting like an ass."

Neal looked down at the bar for a couple seconds before he looked up. "I'm sorry Jules." Jules looked at him and knew he was sincere.

Jules nodded. "Alright…now go apologize to Phil."

Neal sighed and walked outside.

Jules leaned on the bar and ran her hand through her hair. "Anything I can do for you?" Jules looked up and saw the bartender looking at her.

"Yeah…how about no more stupid boys screwing up my life?"

"Oh, honey," the bartender said. "That's not gonna happen unless all the men on this earth were wiped out."

Jules laughed. "True."

A couple minutes later, Neal walked back in. Jules stood up straight and walked outside to where Phil was.

"You okay?" she asked.

Phil nodded and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Yeah, a little bit."

Jules nodded. "What did Neal say?"

"Hm?" asked Phil

"What did Neal say when he came out?"

Phil shrugged. "He apologized, and that's about it."

Jules nodded. "Wanna go back inside?"

Phil looked down and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." He gave her a quick kiss and they walked back inside.

It was nearing midnight, and Dick Clark was on the TVs in the bar. The countdown got down to 10, and everyone was counting down. Phil took Jules' hand and led her toward the back where not as many people were standing around. He smiled and put his arms around her and they counted down. Jules smiled, and after they got to one, they kissed.

After they pulled away, everyone was singing "Aude Lang Syne." Jules laughed, pulling some confetti that had been everywhere out of her hair.

"You look cute with confetti in your hair," he said, smiling.

"If you say so, then you can pick it out later tonight," she laughed.

Phil smiled and gave her another kiss. "I don't want to say anything and make it seem to move too fast for you or anything, but this…you and me…it feels right."

Jules smiled. "It does, doesn't it?"


	25. This Time

Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Hehehe, yeah Phil is a sweetie. I love him.

Justlikewedo: I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

StarrShyne: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter….eh.

Meadow567: thanks

**Chapter 25—This Time**

Jules and Phil were in her apartment one night on the couch watching TV. It had gotten late, and anything worth watching was over. Jules grabbed the remote and flipped off the TV, leaving the room dark except for the street light outside, which illuminated the falling snow. Jules head was resting against Phil's shoulder as they watched the snow fall.

They stayed snuggled under the blanket like that for some time before Phil turned to her. Feeling his movement, Jules looked up at him. Phil leaned down and kissed her.

They made out for a while before Phil let his hand wander up her shirt. For a while, nothing seemed out of the ordinary…that is, if you were talking about a year ago at this time. Jules wanted so much to be with Phil, she leaned in to him more and he took that as the go-ahead sign. With that, Phil pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He began to undo the buttons on her shirt. He heard her whimper slightly into him.

Jules mind was reeling. She wanted to be with Phil, but things were moving way too fast for her. She put her hands on his and pulled away from the kiss.

"We're going too fast," she breathed.

"What?" asked Phil.

"We can't do this yet," she said. She crawled off his lap and started buttoning her shirt once more.

"Jules," said Phil.

"Phil, I'm sorry," she said. "We're just…we're moving too fast. I'm still trying to sort everything out."

"What do you mean?"

Jules sighed. "When Neal and I…started out together, I was still trying to get over you. And things happened so fast with us, and it was a total train wreck, and now I'm still trying to recover from the whole ordeal with him, and…I just want us to take things slow for a while."

Phil nodded. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to pick up where we had left off last year. I love you, Jules." He ran a hand through her hair.

Jules gave a small smile. "I know you do. And I love you. I just need us to take things slow for a while."

Phil kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "Then that's what we'll do."

Jules closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

Just then there was fierce knocking on the door followed by it being opened.

"Jules!" called the intruder.

"Rammer?" Phil asked.

Jules reached over and turned on a light that was on the side table. It took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the light.

"Mike, what is going on?" Jules asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I screwed up. I really did," said Mike.

"Oh great…what did you do?" asked Phil.

"Well," said Ramsey. "Trella and I were hanging out in my room. Doing nothing special, just hanging out. Out of the blue, she asked me what first attracted me to her. Well, I told her it was her smile, and then I might have said something about Erica…"

"Wait…what did you say about Erica?" asked Phil.

"I don't know…I think it was something about her smile, or what first struck me about her."

Jules rested her head in her hand and Phil rolled his eyes and leaned back, throwing his hands up as in defense.

"What? What did I do?" asked Ramsey.

"You really need to ask?" asked Jules. "You never compare your current girlfriend with an ex."

"I didn't compare them, I just…mentioned…"

Jules sighed. "Where is Trella now?" she asked.

"I don't know…she stormed out."

"I'll go find her and talk to her," said Jules.

"Thank you," said Ramsey. Jules grabbed her sweatshirt and went to the local ice cream parlor where, sure enough, she found Trella.

"So," said Phil, back at the apartment with Ramsey. "What did we learn tonight?"

Ramsey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't talk about ex girlfriends."

"Very good." Phil stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to look for a couple beers. Conveniently, he found two. He carried them out to the living room. "Want a beer?" he asked.

Ramsey shook his head. "I'm good." There was a pause. "How are things with Jules?"

Phil took a drink. "They're good. I wish we could pick up where we left off in May, but she's not ready."

Ramsey nodded. "How far were you two when you broke up?"

"It was over a year. I had actually started looking at rings."

Ramsey raised his eyes brows. "Wow."

Phil nodded. "Yepp. Then I went and threw it all away."

"Well, you're together again now," he said.

"Yeah, but it's not the same…"

Ramsey nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Phil shrugged. "Be here until she is ready."

Just then they heard a key in the lock of the apartment and Jules and Trella walked in. The boys looked up and Ramsey stood up.

"Trella, I…" he said, walking toward her.

Trella just walked toward him and kissed him. Ramsey was shocked at the gesture, but it was a welcome shock.

Jules smiled at the couple. She sided up to Phil, who put his arm around her and whispered, "What did you say to her?"

Jules smiled up at him. "Girl stuff," she winked.

Phil smiled and gave her a kiss. They watched Trella and Ramsey for a bit before they pulled away.

"Thanks guys," said Ramsey, smiling, as they walked out of the apartment.

"See you later," said Phil. Trella and Ramsey left and Phil and Jules sat down on the couch again.

"It's always good to see stuff work out…even if it wasn't that big of a deal," said Jules.

"Yeah," said Phil.

Jules looked up at him. "You okay?" she asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about…"

Jules gave him a look. "About…?"

Phil looked at her. "About last May. Jules, I…I can't tell you how sorry I am…I screwed up big time."

"Phil, it's in the past. Forgiven and forgotten…let's focus on the here and now."

Phil smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at her. "I love you, Jules. I really do, and I want us to do it right this time." Jules smiled. "And I want you to know I'll wait as long as you want…you're worth it."

Jules smiled and leaned over and kissed him.


	26. Salt Lake City, 2002

_Nikkd03: Hehehe! I'm glad you loved it! I hope you like this chapter!_

_StarrShyne: 'Pimp daddy hell,' LOL—that one never fails to crack me up. I hope you like this chapter—I tried to end it well. As for what Jules said to Trella…maybe something about his rippling muscles…his kisses, the amazing orgasms…whoops—did I say that out loud:P P.S. Is it sad that the ONLY things in my email inbox are reviews, emails from you, and cards from the boys? LOL—looks like you're all I got! ;)_

_Justlikewedo: Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I'm glad you liked the last chapter—hope you like this one!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Yeah, I always kinda envisioned Rammer as the naïve about love type of guy…but he's a good kid, hehehe._

_Meadow567: I am home for Christmas._

**_A/N: I would like to say I am very grateful to all you who reviewed, because you are what kept this story going. I must say, I have had a lot of fun writing it! This is the end chapter, and I hope I tied up most loose ends. Perhaps some time in the future I'll go back and revise it a bit, but for now…enjoy!_**

_**A/N-2: This chapter takes place at the 2002 Winter Olympics where our 1980 boys lit the Olympic flame…fyi if you didn't know.**_

**Chapter 26—Salt Lake City**

_Salt Lake City, Winter Olympics, 2002_

"Good Lord, do I look old," said Jules, looking in the mirror of her and Phil's hotel room.

Phil walked up behind her. "You do not. You look as beautiful as the day I married you."

Jules turned her head and smiled at him. "And you're as charming as the day I married you."

Phil smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yepp," said Jules, grabbing her purse. "We're meeting the boys and their wives in the restaurant."

"How many of them got married, do you think?" asked Phil, as they walked down the hall of the hotel, hand in hand.

"Phil, come on. How many weddings did we go to?" she asked.

"Fifteen or sixteen…" replied Phil.

Jules shrugged. "Then I'd say that's about how many got married."

Phil smiled. "Who do you think has the youngest kids?"

Jules laughed. "Why does that never cease to amuse you? How am I supposed to know?"

Jules pushed the button on the elevator so they could go to the lobby. Phil noticed Jules was fidgeting with her hair, jewelry, and clothes. He put his arms around her and kissed her ear. "You look gorgeous." Jules turned and smiled at him. "Now stop fidgeting."

Jules chuckled as the elevator dinged and opened its doors.

"Well, look who it is," said Phil, stepping into the elevator, seeing Trella and Mike Ramsey standing inside.

"Hey, you two," smiled Trella. She immediately hugged Jules when she stepped into the elevator.

"How have you been? Geez, it's been years since we've seen each other," said Jules.

"Oh, we couldn't be better. Our oldest is starting junior high so she's starting that whole 'too-cool' routine," said Trella.

"Oh, yeah," said Jules, nodding. "We know that one all too well. Are any of the kids with you?"

"They are, but they didn't want to come to dinner. They're out with Mike's parents this evening." Jules nodded. "So what have you and Phil been up to?"

"Oh, not a lot, just working, raising the kids, living life."

"Speaking of work," Phil spoke up, turning to Mike. "We saw you on the Wild game the other night."

"Oh yeah?" asked Mike.

"Yeah," said Phil. "Mommy still dressing you?"

Jules rolled her eyes and smacked Phil's chest. "He doesn't change, does he?" Jules said.

"As a matter of fact," said Mike, coming back. "That was the one game where I dressed all by myself."

"So that's what it was, huh?" asked Phil.

They all laughed as they got to the lobby and walked to the hotel restaurant. Immediately, they spotted the table of middle-aged men and their wives. Phil and Jules took a seat in between Rizzo and his wife and Bah and his wife.

"Well look who it is," Bah smiled.

"Hey you," said Jules, giving him a hug. "Haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, not since, what, the '84 Olympics?" said Bah.

"Yeah, I think so…the last game you and Phil played."

At dinner that night, the boys reminisced, and laughed and joked like it was 1980. As Jules looked around the table, she realized none of the boys really had changed, they just got older. As for being more mature, she wasn't entirely sure that had happened. The boys just received slaps on the arm for their orneriness and ragging on each other.

From down the table, Neal Broten caught Jules' eye. She remembered their relationship back in 1979 and remembered she thought it was the end of the world when they broke up. She had to laugh in spite of herself. In her line of sight, closer to her than Neal, was her husband, Phil Verchota, whom she had hated in high school, now loved more than ever before.


End file.
